Drama, Dates, and a Swimming Lesson
by ChocoLalaLandGirl
Summary: Story formally "Water" Sonny has a secret; but why does she hide it for so long? And why is swimming such a bad thing to her when everyone else is so excited? Please read! T for some chapters! CHANNY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first multi-chapter fan fic and I really hope you like it! I have lots more written, but I want reviews before I post it! Thanks! Hope you like it!**

Water

Chapter 1

SPOV

I was walking down the sweltering hallways off to my set. It had been really hot lately, but today was definitely the worst so far! It was about 116 degrees outside and close to the same in here. I just couldn't help but wonder if all the sets were this hot.

I entered the So Random! set, soon followed by my other cast mates. Once Marshall had seen that we were all here, Tawni started whining to him about the heat.

"Marshall! This heat is gonna totally frizz my hair!" she cried.

"Yeah, at this rate, we'll be slipping over our own set just from our own sweat!" Nico added.

"Settle down, kids, settle down!" Marshall began. "I know it's hot here, but it's going to be that way for a few weeks."

"WHAT! WHY?" Tawni yelled.

"We can't work like this!" Grady said.

"And we've never missed a show!" Zorah pointed out.

"I know, and I don't intend for us to start now!" Marshall said. "Just listen; our air conditioners for this entire set are broken. Mr. Condor has sent in repair guys, but it's going to take some major renovations because they have to replace all of the vents!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Zorah, for we all knew that she spent the majority of her free time slithering through the vents.

"Zorah has nothing to do with it, they're just too old." Marshall said, drawing our attention back to him.

"Well than what are we gonna do for the next two weeks?" Tawni whined.

"Well, I've put a lot of thought into it, and I think the best choice would be to do a series of beach themed sketches at the Condor Studios pool." Marshall said.

Immediately, everyone began cheering at the thought of a two week long pool party. Everyone…but me. I could feel my eyes widen and my heart start to pound. No! This couldn't be happening! Oh, they were all sure to find out my secret now!

"Alright." Marshall began, passing out scripts to everyone. "We'll begin rehearsal at the pool on Monday, but for today you have a free day to do whatever you want. All of your dressing rooms should be air conditioned still, so you may go there or just leave early for the weekend, or even get used to swimming in our pool, assuming you all know where it is?"

There was a barrage of 'yes's' as everyone began talking and soon cleared out of the boiling room. I ran after Marshall to go ahead and confess the truth to him.

"Marshall! Marshall!" I called, quickly catching up to him. He turned around and stopped.

"Yes Sonny? Is there a problem?" he asked with a somewhat worried expression.

"No…Well…yes. See…" I stalled as long as I could and than quickly said "I can't swim!" Slamming my eyes shut as if there was going to be an explosion.

"Oh…hmmmm…" he pondered, obviously thinking hard. "Okay, well we obviously can't just take you off the show for two weeks; that would make the press very suspicious…And if you just stay out of the water than you're more likely to fry than if you stayed inside." He paused for a moment, scratching his chin and finally said, "Okay, we're going to find someone to teach you how to swim."

I almost gasped in shock. I knew that I couldn't go my whole life without swimming, but I at least didn't want to learn so quickly. Oh, he was right, though. It was the only way to get through this. I had to learn.

"Okay…Ummmm…who do you think I should take lessons with?" I asked. Asking that question was weird enough, but his response completely shocked me!

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

**OOoooooooo! O.o It's CHAAAAAAD! I wasn't gonna put that part in chapter 1, but I did! Review if you like my story and want to see Chapter 2; if you hate my story, want me to stop writing more, and save the world from this injustice of a fic; or if you read my story, because I want to know who did! It doesn't even have to be a long review! Just please, look deep in your heart and find 12 seconds to write "good" or "bad" or "Ah! A monkey stole my fruit cake and so now I have nothing to do but review!" hehehe, the monkey wasn't me, I swear! But anyways, thank you for taking the time to read! **


	2. Chapter 2

Water

**A/N: omg you guys! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for the delayed update! I just haven't been able to get to my computer like ever! Plus I've been trying to work on some other things, but I promise I'll stop working on other stories and I won't post new ones until this one is FINISHED! But anyway, here's chapter 2 (finally) and I hope you like it! Oh, by the way, I'd like to thank my reviewers for amazingly sweet reviews! You guys rock!**

Chapter 2

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He said. I could feel my face go back into the shocked position and tried to hide it. I was expecting him to say the name of a swim school or something; he saw the dumb-struck look on my face and explained "See, if you take a class, than the press is sure to find out and the tabloids eat that stuff up. Chad is probably the most experienced swimmer in the studio and he's sure not to let it leak out to the press."

Oh man! As if it wasn't bad enough that I couldn't swim, now I had to have my worst enemy/secret crush teach me how! This was a recipe for disaster!

"Okaaaaay…" I said, trying to smile, but probably looking really weird.

"Its okay, Sonny. We can explain that you're sensitive about this and I'll make sure Chad doesn't bug you or hold it against you."

I sighed, knowing I had no other choice and let a pitiful smile crawl up onto my face. Marshall walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set and asked if he could borrow Chad for a second. They allowed it, seeing as how Fridays were just their days of editing the already filmed show and piecing together the scenes.

Chad walked out into the hall with us, holding a cocky smile on his face. I was scared to death.

CPOV

The director of So Random!, I think his name was Mitchell?, came out to our set and asked for me. I followed him out to the hallway, where I saw Sonny with a worried look on her beat red face. I put on my signature grin to see what would happen and she just turned her back and sighed.

"Chad, everyone here knows that you're the best swimmer in the studio." He began.

"True dat." I said cockily.

"Yes, well…Our air conditioners our out over at the set and we have to spend the next two weeks shooting from the studio pool."

"Okaaaaay…" I said while trying to lean over inconspicuously and get a look at Sonny, who was fiddling with her hair.

"Well, you see…Sonny…"

"I can't swim and need to learn to swim so that we can go on with our show while they're replacing the air conditioning at our set." She said quickly, turning around and biting her lip right after the words escaped.

"She's sensitive about it, so please don't say anything you might regret." Her director guy whispered in my ear. He leaned away and than finished, "We were hoping you would be able to teach her so that the press doesn't get suspicious of her being off the show for a bit."

"Oooooh! Now it makes sense!" I said in a 'that-was-so-obvious' voice. "I'd be happy to teach you, Sonny." I continued. This could actually be kind of fun; spending time with Sonny and not having to act like a jerk, I might actually get to know her better.

"Great! So you guys can work out your first lesson and hopefully we'll be back on track soon enough." He said and then left me alone with the beatifu-stop that! Stop right there! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Ladies obsess over you! Not vice versa! But she was really pretty today…No! She's not! I mean she is, but not to you! Oh, just say something and stop talking to yourself!

"Sooooo…" I began, getting her to finally take her eyes off her shoes, which seemed to be very interesting to her at the moment.

"I hear you're a pretty good swimmer." She said.

"Yeah, that's what they tell me. Are you free right now?" I asked. Duh she was! Otherwise she wouldn't be standing here! God, Chad! You're so dumb!

"Yeah, you?" she said.

"Yeah, pretty much. You wanna start in, say…20 minutes?" I asked. That was enough time for a girl to get on a bathing suit, right? Again, TOTALLY STUPID!

"That sounds fine. I'll meet you at the pool?" She rather asked than said.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." I walked back to my set to tell my director I was going to take off early today as she walked back in the direction of her dressing room. I then went to my own dressing room and slipped on a pair of light blue trunks and a plain white T-shirt. I comber my hair, got a bag with a towel, and began making my way to the pool.

**Sooooo? What'd ya think? I need reviews so that A) I can put the next chapter up and 3) so I can have input! (Btw, yes, I know I just said A and 3.) Anyway, if you read it, you should review it! If you liked it, tell me so my head doesn't explode from wondering; if you hated it, review and let me know how much I suck for making it so stupid; and if your hamster you didn't know existed just jumped on you mouse and clicked the 'Review' button, tell me how dumb that hamster is and that you wouldn't have reviewed if it never did! Lol**** But seriously, review! Channy coming up soon! Byyee! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Water**

**A/N: Hey guys! It DEFINETLY wasn't as long a wait this time, right? Well, I was kind of disappointed with the lack of reviews I have. I mean, I've never really gotten as many reviews as I would like, but this is kind of sad. When I checked my story traffic, I've had over 100 visitors but I only have a few reviews. So this time, I'd like to see at least a quarter as many reviews as I have visitors before I post Chapter 4, which is, like, the BIGGEST-CHAPTER-OF-THE-STORY! Just to let you know. Anyway, enough of my babbling, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 3**

SPOV

I walked back to me and Tawni's dressing room, dreading what would happen if I got in the water. I found Tawni going through a pile of bathing suits, obviously trying to decide on her wardrobe for next week, and went into my closet, where I put on a black two piece with light pink polka-dots on it. I slipped a black and white sundress over my head and slipped out the door with a pink towel bag, hoping Tawni didn't notice and either wonder what I was up to or want to come with me. Chad was bad enough, but I knew Tawni would show no mercy if she found out I couldn't swim.

I headed towards the pool, but than, when I saw it out of the window, a HUGE underground torture chamber full of water, I froze. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, where I held my knees tightly against my chest and pretty much had a complete break down.

CPOV

I was walking down the hall when I heard someone breathing very heavily. I turned the corner and saw Sonny, balled up against the wall crying. I dropped the bag I was carrying and practically ran over to her, sitting on my knees as soon as I was next to her.

"Sonny?" I asked kind of quietly. She stared right at me but didn't respond in any way. I could almost feel my heart stop as I reached out and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Sonny?" I asked again, a little louder and with more concern.

She immediately blinked, more tears rushing down her face as she came back to reality.

"Ch-Chad?" she asked softly. I looked deep into her big brown teary eyes as she began to try to wipe the tears away, but they were being replaced by more quickly than she could wipe them off.

I didn't really know what to do, so I pulled her into a friendly hug, rubbing my hand on her back and comforting her. Her tears slowly stopped and she pulled back a little.

"What happened?" I asked, gingerly sweeping the side of my hand against her cheek; whipping away the rest of her tears.

"I-I guess I just kind of got scared when I saw the water." She said.

"No kidding. Sonny, why? You've gotta tell me what's wrong before we can do anything. I don't want this to happen anymore." I said softly, trying my hardest to be sensitive, something I hadn't had all too much practice with.

"I-I don't wanna bother you with it. It's a long story." She said.

"I have time." I said simply.

"But it's not a burden you should have to carry." She said. She was just too nice sometimes.

"It would be better than having to watch you have another break down." I said, only hoping it would work.

"Well…" she began, "It all started when I was seven years old."

**A/N: What'd you think? Cliffy, huh? Well, maybe now I'll get reviews! Because next chappie isn't cumin' till I see um! (This hopefully won't take long!) Well, let's get to the best part! That amazing little button down there that brings you the next chapter! Plus, I like you input! If you like it, tell me and you'll see a new chapter very soon; if you hated it, tell me why and I'll try to fix or straighten it out by the next chapter; if you just attempted a recipe for infinite pancakes and were going to have an interview with Betty Crocker about it today but your recipe was a bust and now your interview is cancelled, than tell me all about it, because now you have nothing else to do anyways! Okay, ttyl! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Water**

**A/N: Awwww! ^o^ thanks to all of my reviewers for your amazingly sweet reviews! Sorry for waiting a few days after a cliffy, but I haven't had much time on my hands, but here it is! Btw, I didn't really have as many reviews as I wanted, but the ones I got were so sweet and I didn't want to make you guys wait an eternity after a cliff hanger like that, so here's the story! I'm going to do a recap, btw, so that it won't seem that bad, being a cliff hanger and all. Okay, enough of my babbling, on with the story!:**

**Chapter 4**

Recap: 

_CPOV_

_I was walking down the hall when I heard someone breathing very heavily. I turned the corner and saw Sonny, balled up against the wall crying. I dropped the bag I was carrying and practically ran over to her, sitting on my knees as soon as I was next to her._

"_Sonny?" I asked kind of quietly. She stared right at me but didn't respond in any way. I could almost feel my heart stop as I reached out and gently placed my hand on her shoulder. "Sonny?" I asked again, a little louder and with more concern._

_She immediately blinked, more tears rushing down her face as she came back to reality._

"_Ch-Chad?" she asked softly. I looked deep into her big brown teary eyes as she began to try to wipe the tears away, but they were being replaced by more quickly than she could wipe them off. _

_I didn't really know what to do, so I pulled her into a friendly hug, rubbing my hand on her back and comforting her. Her tears slowly stopped and she pulled back a little. _

"_What happened?" I asked, gingerly sweeping the side of my hand against her cheek; whipping away the rest of her tears._

"_I-I guess I just kind of got scared when I saw the water." She said._

"_No kidding. Sonny, why? You've gotta tell me what's wrong before we can do anything. I don't want this to happen anymore." I said softly, trying my hardest to be sensitive, something I hadn't had all too much practice with._

"_I-I don't wanna bother you with it. It's a long story." She said._

"_I have time." I said simply._

"_But it's not a burden you should have to carry." She said. She was just too nice sometimes._

"_It would be better than having to watch you have another break down." I said, only hoping it would work._

"_Well…it all started when I was seven years old."_

General POV

"It was summer and my mom had to work every day. I was too little to be left home alone every day, my sister had gone off to college in Arkansas and couldn't come home for summer to watch me, and we couldn't afford a babysitter or daycare all the time, so my mom would take me to my Uncle Frank's house on her way to work each morning. He had a pool and one hot day, I asked him if he could teach me how to swim in it. He said yes and for the next few days, I would try my hardest to learn, but I just couldn't get it.

"I tried my hardest but could never stay up for more than a second. It was Wednesday and I had 10 minutes before my mom was supposed to get there to pick me up. I was getting out to dry off, but when I was right next to the 8 foot deep end, I slipped and fell in. I tried my hardest to swim to the ladder, but I just ended up further towards the middle. I screamed for my uncle, but I could barely talk because I was bobbing up and down.

"He came out and saw me, but instead of saving me, he just yelled, "You're ready! You don't need me to save you! You can swim, Sonny!"…but I couldn't. I sank like a rock and blacked out at the bottom. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the emergency room, vomiting up water and blood into a trash can. A nurse came and told me that they had to pump the water out of my lungs and that I was lucky to have made it. Later my mom came in and told me that she had pulled up as my uncle was yelling to me. She said that she heard him saying "It's not over till you let it be! You can swim!" and ran to the back yard, where she found me at the bottom and saved me.

"My mom explained how he had cussed her out and said that I could have made it myself. He was completely in denial. I learned later that he had been drunk and was totally careless as to whether or not I lived. I left the hospital the next day and had to go with my mom to court against my uncle. He ended up paying for my hospital fees and counseling I had to take later about being afraid of water. He was also put under a restraining order so that he can't come within 100 feet of me ever again.

"The counseling worked at first and I kept my fear under control, but I can only take showers and I haven't been swimming since then. I guess seeing the pool triggered my old fear and reminded me just how scared of water I really still am." Sonny finished.

"Wow. Sonny…I had no idea." Chad said dumbfounded at how serious this could be.

"My counselor always said I'd be better off learning to swim so that I wouldn't have anything to be afraid of, but I never really could." She said, her eyes again becoming lightly glazed with tears. "I'm just so scared." She whispered.

"Its okay, Sonny." Chad said, hugging her once again. "I won't let anything happen to you. If you start to sink, I'll save you. I promise." He said, stroking her hair.

"Okay. I'm so sorry, Chad." She said, finishing off her tears.

"Don't be. Your uncle was a total dick for almost letting someone like you drowned!" He said, obviously feeling the urge to just punch the man's face for being stupid enough to almost let Sonny die.

"Don't say that!" she said, pulling back to look Chad in the eyes.

"Why not? He must have been stupid to not see how amazing you are and respect that!" Chad said, clapping a hand over his mouth.

Sonny smiled and said "Thanks Chad. I guess if we're gonna do this, than there's no good in waiting."

"I guess not." He said, getting to his feet and offering Sonny a hand up, which she gladly took.

Sonny took a deep breath as they walked out to the pool to finally begin their lesson. Chad slipped off his T-shirt and Sonny slid out of her sundress and they turned to each other.

Sonny's thoughts:

_OMG! He's hotter than I thought! I mean…not that I've ever thought about whether he was hot or not…well…maybe-Oh shut up! You know you like him! But still, he's so hot! He has definite muscle tone and his body is just perfectly shaped and…Oh my God! He's just so hot!_

Chad's thoughts:

_Wow! Just…wow! She's just so perfect! Her body has just the right curves just where they belong! I've dated a lot of girls and I always thought Sonny was prettier than just about all of them, but she's definitely got the best body I've ever seen! Oh, stop gawking and get in the water! She's gonna notice if you just keep staring! But still…Wow!_

They both snapped out of their trance about the same time and an awkward silence soon filled the air.

"Sooooo…I guess we should Ummmm….get in the water?" Chad said, still staring.

"Yeah! Right!" Sonny squeaked and then cleared her throat and followed Chad to the edge of the three foot deep end.

**A/N: Okay, what'd you think? Now you finally know why Sonny doesn't know how to swim! I was originally going to make it two chapters, but I decided it was more worth it to give you guys one big, fat, fluffy one! Lol **** Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and I'd like to have 10 more reviews before you see the next chapter which, I promise, if you like Channy, you'll like it! :P But anyway, if you liked/loved this chapter, review so that you can see the next; if you dislike/hated this chapter, tell me **_**before**_** reporting it and having my account taken away; if you just randomly got pelted with a watermelon and found out you were allergic to it and now every part of your body is swollen up but your fingers, than that means that the allergy gods have given you a sign to review by not swelling your fingers! But seriously, please review! Bye guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Water**

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you all? Yeah, you probably can't tell me through a computer without leaving a review at the end of the chapter…Oh! Idea! How about you **_**do**_** leave a review! Because that will get you the next chapter really fast! But thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far! You guys are awesome! Anyway, I've probably wasted enough of you time by now, so here's chapter…Whatever! Oh yeah! Chapter 5! Enjoy **

**Chapter 5**

Chad walked down the little concrete staircase and into the water, holding his hand out to Sonny. She took in a deep breath and took his hand, shutting her eyes tightly as she slowly stepped into the cool, refreshing water. She held in a breath and took the last step so that her and Chad were right next to each other. She released the breath and slowly let her eyes flutter open.

"See. You're fine. It's only up to your waist here." Chad said sweetly, letting go of her hand.

"Okay." She squeaked, clearing her throat again.

"Okay, the first thing we do is get you comfortable with sticking your head under water. Just hold your breath and try to go under and come right back up." Chad instructed.

Sonny did as he said and dipped her entire head under water, coming directly back up.

"See, that's not bad, is it?" he asked.

"Not really. It was definitely easier than I expected." She said calmly, but obviously scared.

"It's fine, I won't let anything happen to you." Chad said, getting very close to her.

"I…I believe you." Sonny said, also leaning close to him.

By this point, they were locked in each others eyes.

"S-Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yes?" she answered dreamily.

Chad couldn't bare it, he closed the distance between them in a kiss. He had his eyes shut tightly, hoping that she wouldn't pull away, because he knew he didn't have the will power to anymore. Suddenly, Sonny closed her eyes and kissed him back sweetly. Chad was surprised, but completely thrilled, so he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her closer to him. Sonny placed one arm against his muscular chest and slid the other around his neck, also pulling him closer. Soon their bodies were pressed to each other and they were swaying from side to side in their kiss. After a bit, they pulled back for only a split second to take in a gasp of air and resumed their kiss.

Chad and Sonny were locked in their kiss for what felt like forever until finally they pulled apart and Chad decided it would be safe to finish the sentence he began before the kiss.

"I REALLY like you!" he said.

"I like you too, Chad." Sonny said with a large smile, causing a big grin to creep up onto Chad's face as well.

"Good." He said, putting a hand on her face and pulling her into another kiss. After about another minute of kissing, they pulled apart and Sonny asked,

"Aren't we supposed to be swimming or something?" she had a huge smile painted across her face.

"Well, um…" Chad began scratching the back of his neck and releasing her from his grip, "It's…uuuuuuuuuh…We were practicing holding our breath." He finished blushing a light pink.

"Works for me." Sonny said with a smile and kissed him one last time.

**A/N: Muahahahaha! I've done it! I've given you the Channy kiss that just about every story spends forever building up to! YAY! Okay, just so you know, the story's not even **_**close **_**to being over! So review if you wanna see what's next, because, though the next few chapters may very well seem boring, even to me, it **_**will**_** have a grand finale someday that you guys **_**don't **_**wanna miss! So, if you liked it, review to see the next chapter; if you disliked it to a great extent, tell me why so I can go and drowned myself in a kitchen sponge (seriously, that works! I've tried it on my brother! Jk); and if a giant beetle just walked up to you and handed you one million dollars, tell me how weird and/or gross it was to see a giant walking beetle! I mean, sure a million dollars is **_**o-kaaayy, **_**but the beetle? We could make him FAMOUSE! Okay, bye guys, hope you liked the chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Water**

**A/N: Wow guys! 50 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you all who have reviewed and I hope that future reviews will be just as nice and plentiful! Well, thank you all of you reviewers and here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

After they finished the kiss, Chad said, "Okay, so we've gotten done with breathing exercises," Sonny giggled a little at that, "So…what do you wanna learn next?" Chad asked, backing up a little and blushing a light red.

"I don't know… what should I learn next?"

"Uuuum…How about floating on your back?"

"Okay."

"So, lean back and just let me hold you up."

Sonny did as instructed as Chad put his hands underneath her back.

"Okay, now just try to relax, let yourself go completely flat, and hold your arms straight out." He instructed.

Sonny again did as she was told and became relaxed in the position.

"Okay, now I'm going to slowly take my hands away. When I do, you'll sink down a little more. You're face will be under water a little, but you have to stay flat. You'll go back up, but you have to stay flat, okay?"

"Al-alright." She said.

Chad slowly slid his hands out from under her and she began to sink a little, but stayed flat as told. Soon, she popped back up a bit so that she was floating on top of the water. She opened her eyes which had been squinted tightly shut and relaxed into the position.

"You got it! On your first try too!" Chad said encouragingly.

Sonny smiled a little and put her feet back underneath herself.

"Great! You're a really fast leaner, Sonny." Chad said smiling.

"It helps if you have a good teacher."

"Are you by any chance referring to me?" He asked sarcastically.

"How'd you know?" Sonny asked with fake surprise. They both started laughing, but then they heard the door open. They looked over and saw Nico and Grady walk out talking. They both blushed lightly and moved away from each other.

"Hey guys." Grady asked, dragging out the words in the kind of way that implied he had caught onto the blushing.

"Oh, hey Grady. Nico." Sonny said, trying her best to hide her blush.

"Sooooo…Whatcha doin here?" Nico asked suspiciously.

"Uuuuuuuuuh, swimming, what else?" Chad replied, getting his cool back.

"Okay…you guys wanna play Marco Polo, than?" Grady asked, still obviously suspecting something was up.

"N-No thanks guys. Do you know what time it is though?" Sonny said, following Chad's example and getting back into normal mode.

"Yeah, it's half past TIME TO GIVE IT UP!" Grady shouted.

"Pft…pshh…pft…pshh…Give _what_ up?" Chad said suspiciously.

"That-" Nico began but was cut off by Sonny.

"Okay, you caught us." She said.

"They did?" Chad said, looking at her, who gave him a 'just-go-with-it' look. "I mean…yeah, okay…they did."

"You see, Chad was giving me some lessons because…well… I can't swim." Sonny said blushing.

"Oh! Okay!" Nico said, completely buying it, because he knew that Sonny couldn't lie, which she technically wasn't.

"Well, in that case, it's 12:34." Grady said.

"Okay! Thanks guys! Chad, we should go get some lunch, than." She said.

"Yes, yes we should." Chad agreed, both of them dying to get away.

They got out, dried off, and went back into the building.

"That was close." Sonny began once they got inside.

"Yeah! That was good improvising, though." Chad said.

"Thanks." Sonny said smiling.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling back at her.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Sonny said as they approached her dressing room.

"Yeah. I'll see you there." Chad replied.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh, we are so good!"

They both laughed a little, until Chad gave Sonny a quick kiss and said "See you in a few."

"Kay." Sonny said giggling before disappearing into her room.

**Oooooooh! They almost got caught! Lol, sorry I made Nico and Grady so gullible, but I had to for the story, ya know? But anyway, the nievety shall sadly continue in further chapters. Oh well, if you hated it, I'm sorry! Which brings me to my review policy: If you liked it, review for the next chapter; if you hated the gullibility of Nico and Grady or anything else, tell me and I will personally apologize in the next chapter and/or try to do better in the future; if there's a squirrel outside your window giving you a MAJOR headache, yell at him, throw coconuts at him, and then review telling me whether or not it worked and he stopped. Okay, bye till tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Water**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wazzup? Yeah, I really don't have much to say, so let's get straight to the story!**

**Chapter 7**

Sonny walked into her and Tawni's dressing room and sank down against the door, sighing dreamily.

"What's up, Sonny?" Tawni asked.

"Oh! Tawni, I didn't see you there." She said to the blonde in her normal place in front of her mirror.

"Why are you all wet?" she asked.

"I was at the pool." Sonny replied, a little too quickly.

"Okaay, what about the pool makes you so happy?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing, you just seem a little happy…Like boy liking happy…"

"Psht! That's ridiculous, Tawni! You know I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Or do you?"

"No!"

"Oh…Well…who do you like than?"

"Why would that be any of your business?" Sonny asked nervously standing up.

"Oh, I don't know…It's just that since we're best friends…"

"We are?"

"Oh, just tell me! *gasp* It's Chad, isn't it? Oh, I knew you two would end up together! So when's your first date?" Tawni said excitedly.

"Tawni, we don't have a first date!" Sonny said. "yet." She said, mumbling under her breath so that Tawni would hopefully not hear.

"Oh I knew it!" She said, obviously having heard it. "When did this all happen?"

"Well…You promise you won't tell anyone?" Sonny asked.

"Yes! Yes! If I tell anyone I give you permission to tell Tween Weekly that I die my hair!" Tawni said, practically jumping up and down.

"Okay. I've liked Chad for a while now, and we were at the pool together, and he just…sort of…kissed me." Sonny said, smiling deeply.

"No Way!"

"Way!" Sonny said, getting excited along with Tawni as she walked into her closet to change.

"I can't believe it!" Tawni said.

"I know! Me neither."

"I just can't believe you would betray us like this!"

"Me nie-wait…what?"

"You heard me. If you date Chad, that's dating the enemy!"

"But Tawni, I really like him and he really likes me and…well..This whole feud is totally stupid! I think it's time to move on and just be friends!"

"Oh Sonny, you know I was just kidding! It's your heart and it can tell you what it wants. Plus, ever since you got here, it's been obvious that this whole feud wouldn't last much longer. You're just too…you to let it last."

"Awwwwww!" Sonny said coming out of her closet in a black dress with a yellow belt around the waist. She went over and hugged Tawni, who had been smirking to herself.

"Okay, no hugging!" Tawni yelled.

"Sorry." Sonny said with a pouty face as she released Tawni.

"Oh, what the heck." Tawni said, hugging Sonny friendly.

"Thanks, Tawn. I owe you one."

"Okay, now just go get some lunch. It's burger day, by the way. Stay away from the fries, they're cardboard."

"Thanks." Sonny said, walking out and to the Comissary with a large smile plastered on her face.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry that was kind of a short chapter, but…idk. Anyways, I'll have the next one up soon! I just need some reviews first! This story is really starting to get me a lot of reviews and I would like to start setting goals! Unfortunately, my E-mail is not sending me messages for your reviews for some reason, so it takes really long for me to find out how many I have. According to my traffic, though, I have almost 3,000 hits! What disappoints me, though, is that I don't have NEARLY that many reviews! So I'm just going to give a random goal and say I'd like at least 10 reviews before I update again, and, yes, I will check. So, you know the drill! If you liked it, review so you get to see chapter two, which, btw, is a bit more eventful than this chapter; if you hated it, tell me why so I have a reason to murder myself for being so displeasing; if Ke$ha just pulled a snake out of a hippie's beard in your back yard, tell me what she was wearing, because I want to know! Okay, bye guys! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Water **

**Important! Read author's note! A/N: Okay, I don't have all too much to say, but I have one really important thing! I don't think you guys have all been reading the author's notes, which, btw, aren't really all that long and have vital information to your updates! I've been really happy with all my amazing reviews, but I never really meet my goals when I set them. So from now on, I'm not going to be as flexible. Sorry guys, but I know from my traffic that there are more of you than that reading. So if I don't have AT LEAST 10 reviews on this chapter, I'm not going to update until I get them. Sorry if I seem like the big bad wolf here or something, but I'm one of those people who gets really upset when she doesn't meet a goal. So 10 reviews before you guys see chapter 9 and here's 8!**

**Chapter 8**

Sonny walked into the Comissary to see only a few people in the room. There were a few cast members from some of the lower rated shows at Condor studios, which neither Sonny nor Chad really knew all to well, and a few of the directors from random shows, including So Random! and Mackenzie Falls, who were already out of line and sitting at one of the directors' tables.

Sonny saw Chad getting a coke from the lunch line and then turning around to go and find a table. He saw Sonny and whispered to her as he walked past

"I'll save you a seat."

"Okay, thanks." Sonny said back as he went by her and sat at an empty table.

Sonny got a hamburger and diet Doctor Pepper and came to sit beside Chad.

"Sooooo…" Chad began, obviously not really sure what to say.

"Uuuum…how are the burgers?" Sonny asked, trying to begin a conversation before an awkward silence could fill any gaps in the conversation.

"Good…they're good." Chad said, trying to get up the nerve to ask her out.

"That's good…Tawni said the fries are more like cardboard."

"Thanks for the warning." Chad said.

"Anytime!"

"Sooooo…Do you think you might wanna…do something tonight?" Chad asked, starting to blush a light pink color.

"Like what?"

"Well…have you seen Eclipse yet?"

"No…you?"

"Not really…I was wondering, would you like to…maybe…come with me to see it?" Chad asked.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather do." Sonny said sweetly.

"Really? Well…Great! So…I'll pick you up around 8?" Chad said excitedly.

"Sounds great!"

"Awesome!"

Sonny giggled a little. "Wow." She said under her breath.

"Wow what?" Chad asked, staring deeply into her eyes.

"It's just…It was all so easy." Sonny said, getting lost in his stare.

"I know."

"I mean…I always liked you and I've been so scared to tell you, and now…it just came so easily!"

"It's like you're in my head! Are you telepathic?"

"What? No! And even if I was, I wouldn't ever USE a power like that! It's like…the ultimate invasion of privacy!" Sonny said.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm scared of physic people. I feel like whatever they tell me would come true and if I tried to prevent it or something…"

"It would just get worse. Me too. My mom says I'm crazy for it, but I just feel…"

"Scared." Chad finished for her.

"Okay, now you're in my head!" Sonny said jokingly.

They both started laughing and became completely oblivious to the fact that they were two of the last people there, that the few people that were still there were staring at them, or even to how close they were now. They were completely hiding from the fact that every laugh brought them an inch closer and every word made them want one another even more.

**A/N: Okay, there you have it! Now, like I said, I need to have a total of AT LEAST 71 reviews before you guys get to see chapter 9! I promise, there's a very HUGE event coming up in a few chapters! It'll bee worth your reviews! Okay, if you like it, review and you get to like it even more with the next chapter; if you hated it or me for being so strict on the reviews, tell me and I'll be nicer next time; if you think that an octopus messed up your room and it's not fair that YOU have to clean it, than I'm with you on that and review so we can begin plotting to stop the octopi before they do it again! Muahahahaha! Okay, Byyee! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, those reviews came in like nothing! You guys are AMAZING! I'd like to give a special shout out to HeyIt'sME2610 because you reviewed every chapter! You rock and so do all of my amazing reviewers! So much that you're getting two chapters in one day! Hopefully this will make up for how mean and strict I was being about putting it up. **** Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you guys will forgive me for my little outburst earlier. **

**Chapter 9**

It was about 1:00 and everyone else had left the Comissary but Chad and Sonny. They had been talking the whole time and not even bothered with more than a bite of their food.

All too suddenly, one of the chefs came in and said,

"Alright, the Comissary is gonna close up for the day. You two love birds gotta scram." She said smirking.

"Oh!" said Chad, looking at his watch. "I can't believe how fast that went!" he said, picking up his plate and dumping it into the garbage.

"I know! I guess time really does fly when you're having fun." Sonny said, following his move.

They walked out, laughing hand in hand, and found Nico and Grady running down the hall dripping wet. They practically slid under the closing bars of the Comissary, ran to the food, and grabbed two burgers and an apple off the trays as the employees were taking them away.

"A little late, aren't you guys?" Sonny asked as they held up the metal bars for each other to get out.

"Well, we didn't want to eat and then swim so…" Grady began but stopped when he saw the two.

Sonny and Chad didn't notice that their hands were intertwined with each others or that they were standing practically pressed against one another.

"I don't think lunch is the only thing we're late for." Nico said, pointing at their hands.

"When did all that happen?" demanded Grady.

Chad and Sonny immediately let each other go and jumped apart.

"WH-what do you mean?" Sonny stuttered.

"We saw that! And we're _not_ stupid!" Grady demanded.

"Well, obviously, Sonny was gonna get caught on the other side of that bar thingy and I was helping her get out before it closed all the way." Chad said calmly.

_Wow. _Sonny thought, _he's really good at making up stories._

"But why hadn't you let go yet?" Nico asked, still suspicious.

Chad looked at his watch for a distraction. "Oh my gosh! It's already 1:14! Sonny, you were supposed to meet Marshall 15 minutes ago!" Chad lied.

"Oh crap! You're right! Sorry guys, I'll talk to you later! Chad and I both have to go!" Sonny played along, grabbing Chad by his arm and running away, leaving the two standing there with their burgers very confused.

Once they were a few corners away and sure the two couldn't hear them, they both burst out laughing. They fell to the floor clutching their sides and just cracking up. Two minutes and one confused janitor later, they both started to catch their breathes. Sonny wiped a tear from her eye and the laughter began to cease.

"Wow." Sonny said through a few last giggles. "I had no idea you were so good at lying!"

"Hey, it's not lying; it's just making up stories. I mean, when parents tell a kid the story of Little Red Riding Hood, it's not a lie!" Chad managed as his laughter came to a stop.

"Yeah, whatever." Sonny said while rolling her eyes playfully.

"Hey, it's just like acting!" Chad said defensively.

"And we all know how good you are at that!" Sonny said with a smile and one final giggle.

"Well that was fun." Chad said, filling the silence that now surrounded them. Suddenly, Marshall walked down the hallway, seeing the two on the ground, still clutching their sides.

"Hey, kids. What's going on?" He asked

"Oh, nothing. We were just, Ummmm…Telling jokes." Sonny said.

"Alright. How'd your first lesson go?" He asked, buying the excuse completely.

"Really well. Sonny's a fast learner. We might actually be ready by Monday in time for you guys to shoot." Chad said smiling a genuine smile rather than a cocky Chad Dylan Cooper smirk.

"That's great! I was worried we'd have to start a day or two late, but if you could be swimming in time, than that would be even better!" Marshall said enthusiastically. "Well, I've gotta get going. Do you guys need a spare key to the pool for tomorrow?"

"No, we can do a lesson at my pool if Sonny doesn't mind." Chad said, turning to Sonny.

"No, that would be fine." Sonny said.

"Excellent. Ummmm…well you can tell me how it's going tomorrow or E-mail me or something, okay?" Marshall said/asked.

"Alright." Sonny said smiling as Marshall walked by and down the hall.

"Sooooo…" Chad began, standing up and offering Sonny a hand to help her up.

"Sooooo…" Sonny copied as Chad helped her.

Tawni walked down the hallway and stopped, staring at Chad and Sonny for a bit, obviously deep in thought.

"Yes, Tawni?" Sonny asked after a minute.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that you guys are really cute together." She said smirking furiously.

Both Chad and Sonny blushed and then Tawni walked away with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Did you tell her?" Chad asked smiling.

"No…She found out herself." Sonny mumbled.

Chad laughed and pulled Sonny into a sweet hug, mumbling "Stupid cute." Quietly sort of hoping Sonny didn't hear him.

Sonny laughed back, and then Chad said, "Do you wanna come to my dressing room? There are no random people walking down the hall there."

"Sounds good to me." She said. Chad slipped his arm around her waist and they walked to the Mackenzie Falls set, where they slipped unnoticed into Chad's dressing room.

"Are we gonna want to tell the others, let the press kinda tell them for us, or keep this a secret?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. If we did try to keep it secret, they'd find out eventually and be mad we didn't tell anyone…" Sonny began.

"But if we told them now, they might still be mad…" Chad finished.

They both 'hmmmm'd for a few seconds and then agreed to tell them if they had to, but if not, it would remain a secret until Monday. Until then, they would just hope to not be seen at the movies on purpose.

They spent a while in Chad's room talking, getting to know each other better, playing truth or dare and 20 questions etc. until Chad announced that it was now 6:30 and they should both get home.

**A/N: Alright, there you go! I've never posted two chapters in one day before, but you guys are just that awesome and chapter worthy! I'm only gonna ask for 6 reviews before chapter 10, because when I first started this story and saw the average review amounts, my goal was to get 80 sometime in the story and I already have 74 and 5 more chapters already written. **** So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and keep reviewing as nicely as before despite my little meany-ness earlier **** But anyway, if you liked it, review; if you still don't forgive me or you didn't like the story, review; and if Tinker bell just appeared in front of you, sprinkled you with pixie-dust, and taught you how to fly, than that's a sign that you should review because I'm obviously psychic in predicting that would happen! But don't worry, like Chad and Sonny, I would never use that power except for review persuasions! Anyway, have a great Friday! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe we're already to chapter 10! This is so amazing! Anyways, who's phyced about Sonny With A Secret tomorrow? I can't wait! I just wish they'd play new episodes more often. Anyway, here's your newest chapter! **

**Chapter 10**

Sonny reached home finding Tawni on her couch looking very bored.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd _never_ get home!" the blonde said.

"Why are you here?" Sonny asked confused.

"I was waiting for you to get home so we could go bikini shopping!" She said in an 'I-can't-believe-you-didn't-figure-that-out-already' kind of voice.

"Well…I can't tonight." Sonny said.

"WHAT? Why the he-heck not?" Tawni asked, catching herself on one word.

"Because…I have a date with Chad." Sonny said quietly blushing and turning away.

"OOoooooooo! I can't believe it!" Tawni squealed. "Where are you going?"

"He's taking me to see Eclipse."

"Oh, somewhere _dark_." Tawni said in a sly voice.

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying…"

"Pshh, whatever, Tawni."

"Okay, what time are you going?"

"He's picking me up at 8."

"Nice! That gives us just enough time to get you ready."

"US? It's my date, I can get ready myself."

"You want my help though."

"…Yes please?"

"Common. I help you find something to wear." And with that, they went into Sonny's room and chose a nice outfit.

It was a black, strapless, form-fitting dress that came down just a little above her knees with golden swirls and a grey tank-top underneath it paired with some golden colored sandals with slightly raised heals. She paired it with a small, plain, black handbag. Tawni helped curl her hair so that it fell just below her shoulders in nice little curls. Her make-up was cover up (of course), a light purple eye-shadow, and black mascara and eye liner, bringing out her chocolate brown eyes and lengthening her eye-lashes to the fullest. Finally, they finished off with a light purple, shiny lip gloss.

Meanwhile, Chad arrived at his house and immediately began choosing his outfit. He picked out some khaki shorts that came a little above his knees and a white and blue striped dress T-shirt with a matching sky-blue tie.

He let his hair fall naturally, like a feathery mess sliding off to one side. He combed it so that it would stay to one side and out of his eyes. Then he went to his shoe closet and took about 30 minutes to narrow it down between two pairs.

_Okay, I don't have enough summer clothes, and yet I have, like, a billion pairs of shoes. Why is it so hard for a guy to find a nice summer outfit that can look nice without melting me?_

Finally, he chose some brown slip-ons. It was 7:30 when he finished and decided to update his facebook status quickly because it was only a 10 minute drive to Sonny's house.

Chad Dylan Cooper is: "ready for the best night of his life! ;) You know who you are, see you soon babe! 3" he typed.

Chad got his phone and wallet; made sure he had his money, driver's license, etc. and exited his house at about 7:52.

Sonny had finished getting ready around 7:45 and she and Tawni made plans to go shopping tomorrow night after Sonny got done with her next swim lesson. They quickly found things to put into her purse, money, ID card, breath mints, etc. and by the time they finished, it was 7:59.

"Omigod! Chad's gonna be here any minute!" Sonny said.

"Girl, chill out! You're ready! I'm gonna hide in your bedroom so he doesn't know I'm here, okay?"

"Okay." Sonny said, taking in a few deep breathes to calm down.

"Alright. Have fun!" Tawni said, disappearing into the hallway.

"Thanks." Said Sonny, sitting down on the couch to catch her breath.

**A/N: Hey! Did you guys like it? You won't get to see the date unless you review! So do that! Review away and you get to see whether it's an amazing night or a complete bust! Ohhhh! You know you wanna see! If you liked it, review for the date night; if you hated it, tell me so I can melt my face off in shame; if the Irish police just came knocking on your door asking if you knew me, than review and tell me so I can flee the country because they're onto me! *Looks back and forth nervously* There are some things that should be left unknown…lol**** okay, review guys! Byyeezies! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry no updates yesterday, but I was doing this car wash thing all day and didn't have any time. But anyway, here's their first date! *scream* hope you guys like it, even though it's kind of lame.**

**Chapter 11**

Chad was nervously walking up the staircase to Sonny's apartment. He reached her door, took a DEEEEEEP breath, and knocked. He blew off the nervousness after that and got back into Chad-Dylan-Cooper mode. Then, Sonny opened the door.

Chad's p.o.v

Oh man! She looks AMAZING! I probably look terrible! No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous about a _date!_ Other people get nervous about dating him! Oh, but I don't want her to be nervous! She's so nice! Shut up and say something! Wow, that made NO sense! Okay, here goes!

"You look really nice." Nice? Nice! That's the best you can do? You should have said stunning, amazing, hot, SOMETHING! Okay, Chad Dylan Cooper mode…activate! That's better! All cool now!

Sonny's p.o.v.

Oh no! He's dressed so nicely! It's casual _and_ handsome, but I don't have a _once_ of casual! This sucks! No no NO! Stop that! You ware stuff like this to work, like, every day! Yeah, just go with it! Pretend this is casual and, oh man!

"You look really nice." He said. Okay, nice. That's good! If he would have said something stronger of a word that would have FREAKED me out! But this is okay. Nice. That's what it is!

"Thanks." I responded. "You look good too." Okay, this isn't going to be bad! Chill out! Getting nervous will surely ruin this!

General p.o.v.

"Thanks." Chad said. "So…you ready to go?" he asked, holding an arm out to her.

"Yep." Sonny said with a smile hiding her nervousness from even herself. She held onto his arm and they walked down the stairs and to Chad's car.

"M'lady?" He said, opening her door for her.

"Oh, thanks!" She said, happily getting in.

Chad went to the other side and slid into his seat. Good thing they hadn't taken too long to get down, because Chad's car was beginning to get hot again. He started it and turned the AC on before even moving. The cool air blasted into the car and circulated as he drove down the road, quickly cooling it back off. He switched the air back off after a minute.

"So…" Chad began, in a desperate attempt to break the awkward silence.

"I love your car!" Sonny said.

"Thanks. Me too." Chad said with a slight chuckle.

They pulled into the parking lot of the Roxy theatre and went up to the ticket stand.

"Two tickets to Eclipse, please." Chad said.

"That'll be $16.00 please." Said a perky girl behind the booth.

Sonny began to take out her wallet, but then Chad stopped her.

"I'll pay. I invited you, remember?" Chad said smiling and handing the girl behind the wall $20.

"Okay, but I'm buying popcorn." Said Sonny, smiling back at him.

"Deal." Chad agreed.

"Hey, you're Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe!" said the ticket lady while opening the cash register. "My little sister never misses an episode of either of your shows and I watch them all the time too!"

"Coolio." Said Chad smoothly.

"Could I get a quick autograph?" She asked. There was no one else in line and the movie wasn't for another 10 minutes, so they both signed a little piece of paper:

Dear Christy and Meg;

Great taste in shows!

Chad Dylan Cooper

Hey guys!

I hope you have a great summer!

Stay cool,

Sonny Monroe

They both signed. The girl at the counter let out a little squeal as they handed it back.

"So, are you guys dating now?" She asked, handing Chad back his $4.00 change.

"First date." Chad said smiling and taking Sonny's hand in his. "Mind not telling the press?"

"No, no! You're fine! Theatre six, right that way!" she said as they started stepping out of line. "Thank you for the autograph!"

"Anytime!" Sonny said with as smile as they entered. "So, what size popcorn, what do want to drink, and do you want anything else?"

"Okay…um, you choose what size popcorn, Pepsi, and Skittles if they have them." He said.

"Got it." Sonny said stepping into the line. She got the popcorn, Pepsi, and Skittles, and than also a diet Coke and some M n' M's.

Chad helped her carry everything and they went into the theatre together as the previews began.

**A/N: Okay, I know. Kinda short and I didn't give you the ENTIRE date, but it was okay, right? And all the more reason to review, because then you get the next chapter! So, wasn't Sonny with a Secret absolutely AMAZING! I loved it! (If you haven't seen it yet, don't read until the next paragraph.) Lol, short stack. Channy fluff is so awesome! I mean, the entire time, I was screaming at my sisters and the TV "It was Penelope! Tawni was framed!" but no one believed me. **** Oh well, that gave me bragging rights when it ended. **

**Okay, you guys know the drill; reviews gets you chapter 12 and I need at least 10 before I give it to you. **** So if you like it, review for the rest of the date; if you hated it, tell me so I can but a rabid beaver in my bath tub to chew me all up as punishment; and if you just noticed you were coated in maple syrup and are stuck to your chair and/or computer, tell me because you're probably going to be here for a while and I just might be able to show up with a hose and save the day! Okay, bye! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! I can't believe my reviews reached the hundreds! I'm so proud of you guys and you can't imagine how happy I am, for this is my first ever successful fic! I'm really grateful for all of you have actually taken the time and read this far and I hope to see you all remain interested for the remainder of the story! By the way, this story has a huge action sequence coming up soon, so please keep reading! Okay, enough chit chat, on with chapter 12!**

**Chapter 12**

The movie went by in a blow of screaming, cheering, and the occasional throwing popcorn at each other. When the end credits came on, Sonny picked her head up off of Chad's shoulder, wondering how it got there in the first place, and Chad took his arm off of Sonny's, wondering the same thing. They waited till the crowd had gone and then discreetly made their way out of the theatre, hand-in-hand. They walked over to Chad's car, enjoying the moment even though they weren't really talking all to much through it.

They arrived at Sonny's apartment around 9:45, where Chad walked her up the stairs and to her door.

"So, I'll see you around 12:30 tomorrow?" Chad said.

"Yep." Sonny said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Chad." She smiled.

Chad gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her closer, pressing his lips against hers. She immediately relaxed against his grip and kissed back, placing one arm across his chest with a hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck, tangling his soft blonde hair in her fingers. Chad had put one arm around her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible with the other arm across her back, which slowly made its way up to the back of her head, tangling itself in her hair and keeping her against his lips.

After a few amazing minutes, they pulled apart, still very close and afraid to get much farther.

"Goodnight, Sonny." Chad said smiling sweetly.

"I liked your goodnight much better than mine." Sonny admitted and broke away. "Goodnight." She said disappearing behind her door slowly as Chad turned around towards the stairs.

Though neither saw the other, they both simultaneously sighed dreamily, Sonny walking towards her bedroom and Chad down the stairs towards his car.

Sonny got ready for bed and collapsed, spending about 20 minutes simply reflecting the day and then falling into a incredibly happy sleep.

Chad arrived home and did about the same scenario that Sonny had.

…

Sonny woke up around 9:00 the next morning and called Tawni to wake her up. After they made plans for Tawni to pick Sonny up to go shopping in about a half hour, Sonny showered, got dressed, and applied her make-up (cover up, eye shadow, and water proof mascara). The two girls went shopping and ended up with Tawni having two new bikinis and a one-piece and Sonny with two one pieces and two bikinis, both of which Tawni had insisted on. It was about 11:00 when they finished, so they both went back to Sonny's apartment, where they did a load of laundry to wash everything they had bought and Sonny prepared for her swim-lesson.

It was about noon when Tawni left, at which point where Sonny got a slice of cold pizza from her refrigerator and got on a light purple two piece. She packed a towel bag with a towel, pair of cut-off shorts, and a dark blue T-shirt with white stripes. She put on a strapless lime-green dress and purple flip-flops decided it was okay to go on to Chad's house.

Chad had woken up around 10:00 and spent about an hour watching TV. When he got bored with that, he took a shower and got on a light blue pair a swim trunks and a grey T-shirt. It was about 11:45, so he made himself a sandwich and read the latest issue of Tween Weekly. Around 12:20, he went out to his pool and decided to get used to the water. Soon enough he was practicing his diving.

Sonny arrived around 12:34 and was let in by one of the house keepers and led back to the pool. She stepped out in time to see Chad jump off his high-dive board, doing a double-summersault and making a perfect dive into the water. A few seconds later, he came back up and shook the hair out of his eyes. Sonny immediately started clapping at the dive and Chad laughed as he saw her.

"Hi." He said.

"I give it a 10!" Sonny said, walking to the edge of the pool, where Chad climbed out and sat down. Sonny sat next to him as he let out a little chuckle. "No seriously! Were you ever on a team?" she said.

"Nope. I used to take lessons though."

"Well that was amazing!"

"Thanks. You ready to start?"

"Suuuure…" Sonny hesitated.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be right there." Chad comforted, standing up and offering Sonny a hand.

"Okay." Sonny said, taking his hand and a deep breath.

She took off her dress and set it on a chair next to her bag and followed Chad to the shallow end of his pool.

**Swim lesson number two has begun! Lol, well you know the drill, review for the next chapter! Oh, by the way, I'm thinking about changing the title of this story, because the action sequence I have coming up makes it less and less relative to the title, so I'd like opinions. If you could review and tell me what you think it should be called, than if I choose your suggestion, you will get a shout out in my next chapter and…a **_**new**_** car! Okay, maybe not the car, but I'll really like you! Than again, you guys don't know what the action sequence is about…Idk, just try to help me think of a better title than **_**Water**_**. It's getting really old.**

**Anyway, you guys know what to do now! If you liked it, review for the next chapter; if you hated it, let me know so I can fix it or burn my skin off (you choose which); if you have a title suggestion, TELLLLL MEEEEEEEEEE!; and if there's a meatball stuck in your ear whispering to you random things that are probably illegal, ignore it and review! Because you know what they say; those who review have no meatball problems! Okay, only I say that, but still! Review guys! Bye! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Not much to report, so here's the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

"Okay, time to start with treading water." Chad said.

"Okay." Sonny said, unsure of how she felt, for Chad began walking her towards the deeper part of the pool.

Once they reached the part where the water was up to their chests, Chad told her how to hold her hands in the shape of cups and just move them up and down while kicking her legs back and forth. After a few tries, Sonny was able to stay above water.

They day went on and Sonny learned how to move while floating on her back and swim under-water.

"Wow. I can't believe it." Sonny said as they sat in the chairs by the pool.

"I know. You're a really fast learner, you know."

"Really?"

"Yep. Most people take about a week to learn that much." Chad said.

"I'm just surprised because two days ago at this time, I would have screamed if anyone even _tried_ to get me into the water."

"Well, you definitely faced your fear very well."

"Chad?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Well…I don't know of anyone else who could teach me how to swim as well as you are…and…I really trust you. I mean, I didn't think I'd ever trust _anyone_ to teach me how to swim, but when you're here, I don't feel so scared and-" Sonny was cut off by Chad's lips against her; at first the gesture surprised her, but she soon melted against his embrace and kissed back.

"It's no problem, okay?" Chad said once they pulled apart. Sonny could do nothing but nod back. "Good." Chad said and then pulled Sonny's chair closer to his and kissed her again.

Soon, Sonny felt Chad's tongue slide across her bottom lip and gave him entrance into her mouth, beginning a battle of their tongues. After a while, they realized that small breathes through their noses wasn't quite enough to survive on and were forced to part.

By that point, the sun was beginning to set and they decided to relax. Chad's arm was around Sonny's shoulder, on which she placed her head. They stayed like this for a while, watching the sunset and enjoying the moment.

After a while, Sonny's phone rang, snapping them both out of the moment. Sonny sighed and went over to her bag and retrieved her phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sonny? Where are you?" asked her mom.

"*sigh* Hi, Mom. I'm at Chad's house. He was giving me a swimming lesson."

"When did you start taking swimming lesson? I thought you were afraid of water?" Her mom asked quickly.

"Mom, I'll explain when I get home, okay?"

"Alright, when are you coming home?"

"When do you _want_ me home?" Sonny asked.

"*sigh* be here by 8 at latest."

"Okay. Bye." Sonny said in an irritated voice. Her mom hung up and she did the same.

Sonny looked at the time and announced that it was currently 7:34.

"What time does she want you home?" Chad asked.

"By 8."

"Are you mad at her?" Chad asked confused.

"What? Why?" Sonny asked.

"Well, you just sounded kind of irritated."

"Sorry. She's just been kind of…I don't know. I didn't mean to sound mad."

"Okay. I probably have no room to talk, anyway. I moved out two years ago."

"So you've been living alone since you were 15?"

"Well…sort of. My mom insisted I have a house keeper or something, like, all the time."

"Well, why'd you move out?"

"I don't know. Probably because my mom was getting annoying. My dad kept trying to make her give me my space, but she just kept treating me like a baby, so I moved out."

"Wow. Do you still see her?"

"Well, yeah. Not, like, every day, but yeah. I babysit my little sister every Tuesday."

"Oh! That's so sweet! My brothers would have never done anything like that for me! How old is she?"

"3."

"Awwww!"

Chad chuckled slightly at Sonny's girlyness (or whatever you wanna call it), causing Sonny to give a very fake-y irritated look to him.

"What?" she asked.

"You're just so cute." Chad admitted.

"No, you're just sweet."

"No, you're just modest."

"No, you're just…I don't know. There's too many to think of one." Sonny ended, getting both of them to laugh.

"Okay, we're both awesome, let's go with that." Chad said.

"Fine!"

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So…are we good?"

"Oh we are SO good!"

They both laughed a little more when Sonny said

"I should probably get home soon."

"Okay." Chad said with a fake pouty face.

Sonny put on her cut-offs and T-shirt she had brought and they kissed goodbye.

**A/N: Okay, how was it? Okay, I didn't really get many title ideas for the last chapter, but I don't blame you guys, because I never really told you what the plot of my next action sequence was, but don't worry! It begins in the next chapter! It's going to be mysterious, so be prepared! Before I go, I'd just like to say that I'm really proud of you guys for reviewing so nicely and plentifully! I don't think I've received any flames for the entire story! Thank you guys so much and please keep up the reviews! Okay, so if you liked it, review to begin my biggest action sequence ever; if you hated it, review to let me know (I do take constructive criticism) so I can fix it just for you; and if you are madly in love with a jar of peanut butter, as am I, but it just dumped you for the frickin JELLY, review and together, we can bring an end to them! Muahahahaha! Okay, bye guys! Love you all! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry no updates for the past few days! I've been kinda busy, but you better be thankful that I updated today, because I just got back from the mall and right now I just really want a nap. Well, you can show your gratefulness through reviews! Okay, on with chapter 14!**

**Chapter 14**

Sonny's POV

I got home just before 8:00 and walked up the stairs to my apartment. I unlocked the door and walked in, ready for the battle field coming up. When I came in, my mom was in the kitchen and Melissa, my mom's new boyfriend's daughter, was sitting on the couch watching TV, almost oblivious to my presence. She waved…sort of…she never really looked towards me. That's just the kind of girl she was.

"Hi Sonny." My mom said in a tired voice when she came out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mom. Listen, there's a perfectly good reason for me being gone." I started, but she held a hand up to shush me.

"Come in the kitchen and tell me, okay?"

"Fine." I followed her into the kitchen and told her about the air conditioning problem and how we would have to shoot at the pool and Chad was teaching me to swim and stuff.

"Alright, but I thought you and Chad fought a lot." She said when I finished. "You told me he was always mean to you."

"Well…I don't know…we got a long well the first lesson and…well…"

"Sonny is there something you're not telling me?" she asked when I finished.

"Well, we sorta…kissed." I mumbled.

"You WHAT?" she asked, more shocked than angry.

"We kissed in the pool and went to the movies last night, okay? No big deal." I defended.

"Well, I kind of like to _know_ when you go on dates!"

"Well I'd like to know when you go out too!"

"I'm your mother and I can leave when I want to!"

"But I'd like to _know_ when you'll be gone all night, Mom! It's not like I don't get scared when I get home and you're not here or wake up without you in the next room!"

"Sonny, how do you think I felt? When I got home this afternoon, you weren't even here!"

"But I left you a NOTE!" By this time, tears were at the corners of my eyes, threatening to spill over. My mom just hadn't been the same lately; always yelling at me and making me worry and cry.

"It doesn't matter! From now on, you are not to leave this house without my direct permission! You hear me?"

"Yes!"

My mom sighed and said, "I'm going out with Adam. You have to watch Melissa but don't order take-out; we already have plenty of things you can make for dinner." My mom finished angrily.

"Well if you're gonna be out all night again, I might as well tell you now that I have another lesson at 10:00 tomorrow."

"Fine, but if I'm not home by then, you'll have to take Melissa."

"Ugh!"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! I'm your mother and you'll do as I tell you!"

"Whatever, just leave!"

At that, she slapped me across the face. That's when I saw her eyes. She had been drinking again. That explained so much.

She marched out and kissed Melissa goodbye and left. I stayed in the kitchen and soon let the tears rain freely down my cheeks. It's not that she had hurt me when she slapped me; I had gotten used to that when I was little, for when my father died, she drank a lot to make herself feel better. No, I cried because I had officially become pissed off with my own mother. So I cried. Eventually, I went to my room and laid down on the bed to cry, but knew that I had to get over it and make dinner.

I was trying to wipe away the tears and catch my breath when my phone began vibrating.

"Hello?" I answered in a quiet voice.

"Sonny! How'd it go?" Tawni asked.

"The swim lesson? Fine."

"Anything to report?"

"Not really."

"Is everything okay Sonny?"

"I'm sorry, Tawni. I don't feel like talking right now is all." I began to hang up, but Tawni stopped me.

"Wait, Sonny! Don't hang up!"

"What? Why?"

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Than why do you sound like you've been crying?"

"It's not Chad related, don't worry. I'm just sick of my mom. It's no big deal."

"Sonny! What did she do this time?" Tawni asked, sounding truly concerned.

"She just got drunk and made me feel bad. Look, it's no big deal. I've gotta go; I'm babysitting Melissa and I've gotta make her dinner."

"Fine. Call me whenever."

"Kay."

I hung up and wiped away the last few tears and walked out of my room.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked Melissa in the most cheerful voice I could muster at the time. You had to be nice to Melissa no matter what; she had total anger issues and was a good kicker, though she was only 8.

"I want pizza." She said finally looking up from the TV.

"Sorry, my mom said that we couldn't order anything."

"But I want PIZZA!" she yelled. I could feel a temper tantrum coming on.

"Okay, how about we both go and look in the cabinet and see if we have anything else you want." I smiled.

"Fine." She said grumpily.

We walked to the kitchen and began turning the pantry upside down looking for something good enough to please her highness. Finally, we came to an agreement that she would eat fish sticks and French fries if I gave her ice cream for dessert.

I began cooking and had dinner ready by around 8:50. I didn't feel like eating, so I just joined her on the couch and watched SpongeBob Squarepants with her. It was her favorite show and if it was ever on, even if she had seen the episode enough times to quote evry line forward, backwards, and in Spanish (even though she didn't speak Spanish).

Around 9:30, when she had finished her ice cream, I decided it was about bedtime for both of us.

"Okay, Melissa, bedtime!"

"I don't wanna go to bed." She pouted. "Besides, where would I sleep anyway? Because I will NOT sleep on the couch!" she said.

"Okay, if you get ready for bed before 10:00, I'll let you sleep in my bed and _I'll_ sleep on the couch." I said.

"But I'm still not TIRED!" she said.

"Fine, you can watch a movie." I said, hoping she didn't catch the annoyance in my voice _and_ that she would agree to these terms.

"Fine." She said glaring at me.

I gave her a big T-shirt and one of the new toothbrushes and she was ready by 9:53. She came to the living room and got Alvin and the Chipmunks; the Squakwel from our movie shelf. I helped her start it, got my phone and iPod from my dresser, and went out to the living room. I curled up on the couch with a pillow and blanket and turned on my iPod, drowning out all thoughts with 'Impossible'. I set it to shuffle and tried my best to fall asleep on the hard sofa. I began quietly singing along.

"And now when all is done  
There is nothing to say  
You have gone and so effortlessly  
You have won  
You can go ahead tell them

Tell them all I know now  
Shout it from the roof top  
Write it on the sky love  
All we had is gone now  
Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible."

I continued until Melissa came out of the bedroom, looking angry.

"Can you stop?" She asked angrily.

I paused the music and agreed to be quiet. She stomped back to the bed and I rolled my eyes and listened to the songs roll by my ears until I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Heyy! Action sequence has officially begun! Whoohoo! Don't you guys love me? JK, but now you might be able to think of good title suggestions! Please suggest them if you have any, and if I find a good one I use it and if I don't I'll give you guys a few more weeks to think of some, because this title is beginning to seem very…oldish. It just doesn't seem to fit right anymore. Anyway, if you liked it, review for the next chappie; if you hated it, tell me so I can stick some burning hot fish-sticks up my nose as punishment; if you have a title suggestion, TEEEELLLLL MEEEEEEE!; and if there's some hobo in you hallway and you're afraid to leave the room, tell me and I'll personally call the police for you! Okay, bye guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Water**

**A/N: Hey guys! Nothing to really report. I need title ides! Okay, on to the chapter! **

**Chapter 15**

Sony's POV  
I woke up around 2:30 in the morning. The apartment was really hot, so I got up to turn on the AC. I tried to remember what woke me up, but my mind was blank. I knew it wasn't a dream; I had heard something. Then I saw my phone's light glowing. I went over and picked it up, seeing the 'one missed call' label on the screen. I touched the screen where it said view, wondering who would be calling me at this hour. It was my mom.  
I pressed the 'return call' button and held the phone to my ear.  
''Hello?'' came her voice.  
''Mom? Why'd you call me?'' I asked.  
''Sonny, I won't be coming home tonight.'' she said in a worried voice.  
''What? Why not?'' okay, I know it may sound weird that we were fighting earlier and now I was scared for her, but that's just how things work between us.  
''I'm going out of town. You'll need to take care of Melissa while we're gone. Her father and I have to go to Utah.''  
''Why? Mom, what's going on?''  
''Listen, Sonny, I'm sorry about earlier, but right now you've just got to trust me, okay? I know this is all coming at you so fast and it's unfair of me to ask for so much so quickly, but sometimes life throws things at you that you weren't expecting and you've just got to deal with them. You can take care of Melissa for a few days, right?''  
''Kind of, but Mom, she hates me! She doesn't listen to anything I say!''  
''Sonny, that's because she knows you! You LET her take advantage of you. Just tell her that you're in charge and I promise it'll be okay. I'll call you tomorrow around 8 and tell you more, but I've gotta go now. I love you, honey.''  
''I love you too, Mom.'' I said, tears streaking down my cheeks as we hung up.  
What was going on? This made no sense, but I'd have to deal with it, like my Mom said.  
I lay back down on the couch and tried to sleep, but really I just stared up at the ceiling and eventually cried myself into a light sleep.

I woke up again around 8:00 the next morning to Melissa whining and asking where her daddy was.  
''Melissa, stop! I don't know for sure where your dad is or my mom either! They're both gone for a few days, so we're stuck with each other until then. And you know what? We're both gonna deal with it! I'm in charge and you're not going to spend the next few days making me miserable!'' I said strictly, surprising myself about as much as Melissa.  
She looked like she was going to cry, but instead she came up and hugged me.  
''I'm sorry, Sonny. I didn't mean to always be so mean to you, but I hate it when my daddy dates ladies because sometimes he forgets about me. So I always act mean to them.'' she cried.  
''It's okay Melissa. I know that I may not be an ideal choice for you to be stuck with, but we've just got to deal with it for a few days. It'll be okay.'' I comforted and the girl soon stopped crying.  
''Sonny?'' she asked in the quietest voice that could have been heard.  
''Yes?''  
''I'm sorry your mommy hurt you yesterday. I know I act like I ignore you guys, but I'm really sorry that she is mean to you sometimes. My daddy was the same last month.''  
''Thank you Melissa.'' I said. ''So, what do you want to do for breakfast?''  
''Do you have any pop tarts? That's what me and Daddy would always eat on Sundays.''  
''Yep. Come pick a flavor.'' I said smiling as the little girl followed me to the kitchen.  
''Sonny? Did they say where they were going?'' she asked later while eating the blueberry pop tart.  
''Not exactly. My mom said Utah, but nothing very precise. Why?''  
''I was just curious.'' she said with a sad expression.  
Suddenly, I caught site of the clock. It was 9:32 and 28 minutes before my swimming lesson.  
''Melissa, I have to go to my boyfriends house for a swimming lesson in just a few minutes, so finish eating quickly and I'll figure something out.''  
''Okay.'' she said.  
I walked to the main room and quickly dialed Chad's number. It rang twice and then I was met by his voice.  
''Hello?'' he asked.  
''Hey Chad, it's me.''  
''M'lady.'' he said in a cocky voice. I giggled.  
''Listen, I have a huge problem.''  
''What's wrong, Sonny?'' he asked concerned.  
''I'm not actually entirely sure, but what I do know is that my mom is somewhere between here and Utah with her boyfriend and I'm stuck with her boyfriends daughter and I don't know what to do.''  
''Do you wanna cancel the lesson? Just tell me how I can help, Sonny. Whatever it is.''  
''I might have to cancel if I can't find someone to take her for the day. I'll call Tawni.''  
''Bring her with you.'' he said simply.  
''What?''  
''I said bring her with you. She can play in the pool or my game room or whatever. I don't mind. How old is she?''  
''She's 8. Oh Chad, that would be great!''  
''Okay. So just come over whenever you guys are ready; I'm not going anywhere.''  
''Okay. Thank you so much Chad!''  
''No prob.'' he said and I could almost feel him smiling through the phone.  
We hung up and I went to the kitchen to tell Melissa the plan. I got my bathing suit on and gave Melissa one of my old ones from when I was younger. We put it in a bag along with towels and a change of clothes for both of us. I got my phone and car keys and drove us both to Chad's house in my old, broken down blue convertible. We arrived around 10:45 and knocked on the door. Chad answered the door after only a second.

**A/N: Alright, how'd you like it? So, reviews are getting kind of scarce again, but that's probably my bad for not telling you guys my goal for each chapter. I just want to know how many of you are actually still reading this, so please review if you've read this far. My goal is to have at least 140 reviews, so that's only asking for 18 for this chapter. So if you've read this far, please review and I promise the next chapter will be very long! Plus, I'll even make an entire chapter when the story is over and say everyone who reviewed! Now how much of an honor is it to see your name in a chapter? Awesome! Okay, so please review, guys and you'll get the next chappie around noon or later tomorrow (depending on if I'm awake by then. Lol) **

**Okay, if you liked it, review and you can be featured in the final chapter whenever it may arrive; if you hated it, review and you'll still be featured PLUS I'll give you a personal shout out and try my hardest to fix what you disliked; if you have a title suggestion, because, though my suggestions so far HAVE been good, none of them are perfect, than tell me and you will also win a shout out, virtual cookie (the **_**soft**_** kind…unless you like crunchy), and a **_**new **_**car! Okay, maybe not the car, but I'll still love you!; and finally, if a hummingbird just came up to your face and gave you a nose bleed with that freaking pointy beak, you can tell me and I promise I will sympathize with you! Okay, bye! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Water**

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, 18 reviews came like nothing! I actually got a total of 23 just since the last chapter! You guys are amazing! Well, like I promised, here's the next chapter! (I know I said you'd get it noonish, but I woke up at noon and my sissy had the computer locked while she was playing on the Wii.) Okay, here you go, and it's over 1,000 words, so it's kinda long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

General POV

''Hey girls.'' Chad said with a smile.  
''Hi Chad. This is Melissa.'' Sonny replied, gesturing to the little girl beside her who was gaping at Chad.  
''Hey, Melissa. I'm-''  
''I know who you are! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I love your show!'' she said and looked up at Sonny. ''Why didn't you say it was CHAD DYLAN COOPER?'' she whisper/yelled.  
''Hahaha! See, she likes MY show!'' Chad teased.  
''Oh hush.'' Sonny smiled.  
''I didn't say I ONLY liked your show.'' Melissa smirked, causing Chad to gawk at her deviousness.  
Sonny laughed and Chad invited them in.  
''Okay, Sonny. You never really got the 'grand tour' yesterday, so now you won't have to take it twice.'' Chad said, earning giggles from both girls.  
He showed them both around his house and ended with the back door leading out to the pool.  
''Okay, me and Sonny will be out there and you are free to do as you please If you need anything, you know where we are or you can get Sherrie, the house keeper.''  
''Okay.'' said Melissa in awe.  
Sonny laughed as the girl raced towards the game room and Sonny and Chad went out to the pool.  
''Are you sure she's not gonna break anything?''  
''Naw. My house is 8-year-old proof. We always have a Christmas party here and my little cousins are all incredibly rambunctious, but they have yet to destroy the place.'' Chad said smiling. Sonny giggled and they both took off their covers and entered the pool.  
Melissa came skipping out about 4 hours later while Sonny and Chad were working on swimming under-water, the hardest part for Sonny because of all the bad memories. Chad had been trying to teach her that part for about an hour where as all other techniques she could do decently after only about 15 or 30 minutes.

"Hi Melissa." Sonny said, hoping she would have something to say that could give her a break.

"Hi! Sherrie asked me to come out and tell you guys it was lunch time. She was making sandwiches and wanted to know what kinds you wanted."

"Okay, we'll be inside in just a minute. Would you please tell her ham and cheese and…"Chad paused and looked at Sonny. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Um, just half a peanut butter and any kind of jelly please."

"Okay!" Melissa said cheerfully and bounced back into the house.

Chad and Sonny got out of the pool and dried off as best they could.

"I thought you didn't like nuts." Chad said.

"Well, that doesn't mean I don't like peanut _butter._" She said. Chad looked confused, so she explained, "I don't like nuts because they taste weird and are all crunchy and get stuck in your teeth, but peanut _butter _is nothing like most nuts and is soft and creamy." Chad just chuckled.

"Whatever floats your boat." He said. Sonny rolled her eyes and they went in for lunch.

They got inside for lunch and saw two plates with their sandwiches side by side and Melissa across the table halfway done with a tomato and cheese sandwich. They sat down and began eating with Melissa practically bouncing in her chair.

"So, did you find anything to keep you occupied?" Chad asked, knowing the answer.

"YES!" Melissa practically yelled. "You have everything! I haven't even seen Dance Dance Revolution since the last time I went bowling and I love it so much! And you have, like, every game EVER!" She finished, obviously bursting to tell them everything she had done.

Chad and Sonny laughed at the girl's enthusiasm as she finished her sandwich, cleaned up her plate, and bounced back off to the game room.

"Okay, let's go." Chad said once they had both finished their sandwiches.

"But…but I thought you were supposed to wait, like half an hour after eating before you go swimming." Sonny tried.

Chad rolled his eyes and thought for a second. "Okay, I challenge you to a match of Dance Dance Revolution." Chad smirked.

"Oh, I don't know, Chad. I'm not really that good." Sonny said sweetly.

"Okay, we'll do it on easy, than." He said.

"Well…okay."

They walked into the game room and found Melissa playing a game of pinball. They passed her and went to the Dance Dance Revolution game. Chad set it to easy and they began a song. Chad hit just about every step and Sonny hit about 2 out of three of them. When it ended, Chad had 99 percent, Sonny had 78, and Melissa was now over watching and cheering them on.

"Hey Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Yes?"

"Can we do a rematch? I didn't really know that song very well, so I'd like to see if I could find one."

"Sure, Sonshine." Chad smiled.

Sonny smiled her big, toothy smile and stepped on the squares to get it to where she wanted. Only the next song she began was on the expert level, one that Chad had never mastered yet. They both danced really hard and got all that they could.

When the song ended, Chad had received 62% and Sonny 100%! Chad gawked in amazement at her and Melissa just starred with her mouth wide open.

"How did you…I thought you said…But you couldn't have…" Chad babbled.

"And you say I can't act." Sonny said slyly, flipping her hair and walking to the kitchen.

Chad ran after her and Melissa stayed frozen in shock.

"Seriously, when did you learn to do that? I've been practicing for like two years now and I can't ever get above 80 on that level!"

"Oh please, Chad. Back in Wisconsin, there really wasn't all that much entertainment at my house, so I spent every Friday night at the arcade and became, like, the queen of that game."

"You're SO kidding!"

"No I'm not! I beat every one in the town at some point or another."

"Wow. But I still can't believe you _tricked_ THE Chad Dylan Cooper!"

They both laughed and headed back to the pool.

**A/N: Okay, so how'd you like it? I myself like the deviousness of Sonny in this chapter. It was really fun to write. Okay, so ever since two chapters ago, I've gotten several really good title suggestions, but personally, my favorite so far has been 'Drama, Dates, and a Swimming Lesson' suggested by (anonymous reviewer) Art Wolf. What do you guys think? I think it's funny and sums up the story very well, but I'd like your input before I make any permanent changes. And you wanna know how you can give me your input? REVIEW! If you like the name, let me know, if you hate it, tell me what you think it should be, and I'll post the results by the next chapter, so you'll know what it is before I change it.**

**Okay, you know the routine; I'd like 15 reviews for the next chapter please.**** If you liked it, review for the next chappie; if you hated it, tell me and I shall endure any cruel and unusual punishment of which you choose (options are cleaning my room, bathing my cat, or, worst, asking my little brother what he wants to play! Usually it's Yu-gi-oh, which I'm not really all that big a fan of.); if you liked the California Girls at first but now it's so annoying that you think your head will explode if you hear it one more time, than review so that I can see I'm not the only one; and if none of these applies to you, review anyway to tell me where you are on the new title issue. Okay, love you guys! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! How's it going? Okay, quick announcement, This will be the last chapter of "Water" because by next chapter, the name will be changed to "Drama, Dates, and a Swimming Lesson". If you could all help me get the word out about that, that would be great! **** Anyways, I will keep the title on the individual chapters "Water" so I won't get it lost on my computer. Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 17**

Sonny and Chad finished their lesson at about 5:00. By that time, Melissa had played just about everything there was to play and had come out to the pool and crashed on one of the chairs. The teens figured she would probably fall asleep and just let her be.

Melissa woke up around 5:17 while Chad and Sonny were relaxing a few chairs down. She immediately woke up fully and jumped into the pool. The two laughed because merely 5 seconds ago she was fast asleep.

"Okay, now it's time for your test." Chad said.

"Test? What test? I didn't study!" Sonny said.

"Yes you did. What do you think you've been doing for the last three days? Now you're going to swim across the pool. It's not that far and you can do it!" Chad encouraged.

"Ummmm…No I can't." Sonny said worriedly.

"Yes you can! And if, by some reason, you can't, I'll be right here for you."

"*sigh* Okay. Are you sure I'm ready?"

"Sonny, you've been learning for two days! You've mastered everything I taught you and you can do this!"

"Alright." Sonny said unsure.

The two joined Melissa in the pool and Chad told Sonny that she only had to swim across to the deep end and back. She began and got there and back without a problem. Once she was back to where she could stand up, she put her feet down and came out from under the water and gasped in a huge breath.

"Did I do it?" she asked.

"Yes! You made it Sonny!" Chad said smiling. He swam over to her and picked her up and spun her around.

They were both laughing and hugging and Melissa just rolled her eyes and got back to practicing flipping under water. Once Sonny and Chad stopped their mini celebration, Sonny leaned in and lightly kissed Chad's cheek.

"Thanks." She said simply.

"What for?" he asked.

"I couldn't have ever learned to swim without you. So thank you so much!" she said happily.

"Well you're very welcome. I can't think of a single thing I would have rather spent my weekend doing."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Are you two gonna kiss or just stare at each other?" Melissa interjected.

The two laughed and then simultaneously planted their lips on each other's.

"That's better." Melissa said in a 'my-work-here-is-done' voice.

Eventually, the three began pool games like Marco polo, water basketball, etc. They stayed in until about 7:23 when Sonny announced that they should get home and get ready for whatever happened tomorrow.

"Okay." Chad agreed.

They all got out of the pool, dried off, and got some dry clothes on. Chad walked them out to Sonny's car.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Chad said.

Sonny sighed and asked, "Chad, would you come over for dinner?"

"I don't wanna impose…" he began.

"Yes you do! Impose away! Then I'll have more stories to tell when school is back in!" Melissa yelled from the back seat.

The two laughed and Sonny assured Chad it would be fine.

"Well…Okay." He agreed and Melissa cheered. "Let me go tell Sherrie, okay?"

"Alright, we'll be right here." Sonny smiled.

Chad jogged inside, Sonny got in the car, and Melissa high fived Sonny. Chad came back out and started getting in his car when Sonny stuck her head out the window and yelled to him to just let her drive him over. He agreed and got in the passenger seat next to Sonny.

"I know my car's not nearly as nice as yours and it's old and broken, but it's reliable." Sonny said.

"I believe you." Chad said.

"Plus she's a good driver! She's better than my daddy!" Melissa said gaining a chuckle from Chad and Sonny's rolling eyes.

**A/N: Okay, how'd you like it? I thought it was kind of boring, short, and the final test for Sonny's swimming abilities was kinda lame, but I had sort of a writer's block when doing it, so it's a pretty unsatisfying chapter. Sorry, but I promise next chapter is the longest yet! So, to encourage me to not make it into two separate chapters, I'd like to get 20 reviews before I post it! I know you guys can do it, I've gotten 22 on one chapter before! So get out there and press that magical button at the bottom that brings me so much happiness!**

**Okay, if you liked it, review for the next chapter; if you hated it (like I did), tell me and I might re-make this chapter some day; if you just tried to build a bird house but accidentally put everything upside-down or backwards and than an upside-down and backwards bird moved in, than that's creepy and you owe me $5 for predicting that (I don't know why, I just want $5 ;P) and if none you were one or more of the above and were thinking about not reviewing, than shame on you because you have NO idea how hard I work to give you these chapters! I slave over a hot computer for hours and what do I get people who say "ah, someone else'll review for me." I don't think so! Lol, Jk! But seriously, PLEEEEEZ review! Okay, bye guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Water**

**A/N: Hey everybody! I've got a REALLY long chapter for you guys today! Almost 2,000 words! Well, it actually might be 2,000 after all my authors note rambling. LOL! But I'm sorry for the delayed update, I've been really buisy. Unfortunatly for you, but lucky for me, I found out yesterday that I'm going to North Carolina as an end of summer vacation.**** So my plan is to post all of the chapters I have written so far so you guys can have something to do while I'm gone. I'll be back Wednesday night and I'll try to update Thursday or Friday, okay? Alright, here's your first chapter for today. **

**Chapter 18**

They got to Sonny's apartment around 7:45 and Sonny went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Is everyone okay with spaghetti and meatballs? It's the quickest thing I can think of." Sonny asked.

"Sure." The others said at the same time and begin a jinxing contest. Sonny laughed and disappeared into the kitchen. "Okay, dinner should be ready in about 15 minutes." Sonny said coming out a few minutes later and sitting down on the couch.

"Okay!" Melissa said standing up from the dinning table where she and Chad were in a game of thumb wars in which Chad would always discreetly let her win.

Chad came and sat next to Sonny with Melissa on his other side as she flipped on the TV to see the weather. Sonny flipped to Tween Weekly to see a broadcast about Selena Gomez and the Scene making an appearance at the newest dance club next Friday night.

"I love Selena Gomez!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sonny said.

Chad simply rolled his eyes.

The TV rolled by for a few minutes and then Sonny and the others turned it off and went to set the table.

Sonny's POV

It was about 9:00 and Chad and I had just gotten Melissa in bed and were out in the living room. I was taking a sip of water when my phone started vibrating on the coffee table. I swallowed and went to pick it up, glass in my left hand and phone now in my right; I pressed the Answer button on the screen.

"Hello?" I said, walking back and leaning on a chair.

"Hi Sonny. How are you and Melissa?" my mom's voice started.

"We're good."

"That's good. And you were able to make it to Chad's house for your lesson?"

"Yep. She came with me."

"Okay. What are you all doing right now?"

"Well, I invited Chad over and we just finished dinner and got Melissa to bed."

"That's fine."

"Mom, where are you? Can you please tell me what's going on now?"

"Right now we're in Gardnerville, Nevada. I'm sorry Sonny, but I just don't want you to worry."

"Mom, I'm worried now. Just tell me what's going on! I have no idea what to do tomorrow and I have no clue why you're gone and I just want you to tell me why!" I said, probably very loudly as tears began stinging my eyes, but I didn't care about either.

She sighed into the phone. "Alright, I guess you deserve to know." She began reluctantly. "It's your Uncle. I don't know how, but he found out you were learning to swim and called me with a threat to you, me, Adam, and even Melissa."

"Why them?"

"Because they're close to us now. Listen, I'm going to Utah to straighten things out with him."

"What does he want?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"He wants you, Sonny. Over the years after everything settled down, he decided that if you ever got over your fear of water, than he would kill you. He found out you were learning, called me, and said that if I didn't want anything to happen to you, I'd have to meet him. So Adam is driving me and I'm sorry we didn't have time to work out something better."

"It's not your fault." I said with the tears rolling down my cheeks and my anger building up. I could feel Chad's eyes staring into my back with concern, but I couldn't face him. I couldn't him see me like this.

"Sonny, I've got to go!" she said frantically. "I love you, sweetheart! I'll call you tomorrow. Bye." She said and quickly hung up.

My anger built up as the tears began pouring down my cheeks. My grip on the glass hardened as the grip on my phone relinquished. My phone slid to the floor with a thud and the glass shattered in my hand from my grip. The shards of glass stuck into my hand and some fell to the floor, beating against the wood.

"Whoa! Sonny are you okay?" Chad asked, turning me to face him while looking down at my now bloody hand and quickly back up to my probably twisted face.

"No I'm not! My uncle's a fucking bastard and now my mom's paying for it!" I yelled, becoming weak at the knees and falling onto the floor. I couldn't help it; I burst into a hysterical sobbing fit as I hugged my knees to my body.

Chad kneeled beside me, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry Chad." I said after a minute of trying to catch my breath. "I didn't mean to yell and act so hysterically." I said between sobs. "You shouldn't have to put up with this. No one should. I'm so sorry." I cried.

To my surprise, Chad hugged me comfortingly, rubbing my back in circles and whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

"It's not your fault. Shhhh…" he said.

I cried into his shoulder and he picked me up, sitting on the couch with me in his lap.

"You don't have to be sorry. Don't worry." He said into my ear hugging me tighter. I snuggled into his shoulder and let the tears gradually cease.

"I know I don't have to be sorry, but I still am. Thank you so much, Chad." I said, still trying to catch a sturdy breath.

"Any time, Sonshine. Are you okay?" he said, gesturing to my hand.

"I'll be fine. You should probably get home so Sherrie doesn't worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked with concern obvious in his eyes.

"I'm sure. Tomorrow's gonna be a pretty early morning for me, so I should get to bed anyway."

"Alright." He said, brushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear and cupping my face to brush the tears off with his thumb.

We stared deeply into each other's eyes until he moved my face close to his and kissed me lovingly. I wrapped my non-bloody arm around his neck and let the other dangle carelessly over the couch. His arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer until our bodies were pressed to each others.

We stayed like that for who knows how long; completely blissful until we both decided that small gasps through our noses couldn't keep us alive forever and pulled away for air.

I got off of his lap and he stood up and said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I said back as he made his way to the door. "Oh wait!" I said.

"What?"

"I should probably drive you home. You can't walk that far in the dark."

"Oh, right. But what about your hand?" he asked.

"I'll wash it off. Just give me a second." I said, walking towards the kitchen.

I turned on the cold water and let it run over my hand, the water turning from clear to red and the tiny shards of glass washing into the drain. When the water did all it could, I got out the first aid kit and found the tweezers to pick out the last few pieces of glass. I saw Chad watching form the doorway with a pained look on his face.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked.

"Not as bad as you'd think." I said.

At that point, he looked very confused and came and sat in the chair next to me.

"How?" he asked quietly.

"I guess I just can't notice the pain right now because there's so much going through my head right now."

"Okay, that kind of makes since."

I got the last piece and rinsed of the new splotches of blood and the tweezers. I put them back in the tan box with the red plus sign on it and took out a long tanish-white bandage. I put the padded part against the bloody part and wrapped it tightly around my hand.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"I'm sure." I said in a monotone. "I should probably sweep up the rest of the glass before we go so no one can step on them." I said, getting a broom and dust pan from next to the washing machine.

"Sonny, let me do it. I don't see how you'll ever sweep with one hand." Chad said.

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I offer if I wasn't?"

"Good point. Okay, I'll get my car keys and make sure Melissa's asleep."

"Alright." He said, taking the broom and dust pan and heading to the living room.

I did as I said and silently peeked into my bedroom where Melissa was fast asleep on the bed. I walked over and pulled the comforter over her body. She stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.

I left the room and met Chad, who was emptying the dust pan into the trash can beside the coffee table. The glass was all off the floor, so I took the broom form him and put it away.

Chad held the door open for me and we walked down the stairs side by side; our hands brushing over each others a few times before they locked together. We got to the parking lot and to my car.

"Do you want me to drive?" Chad offered.

"No, I'll have to drive home anyway. It'll be easier if I just drive." I said.

We got in and I put the key in the ignition. The car made an un-comforting rumble and then kicked on. I slowly backed out of the parking space and turned onto the road.

"Would you mind if I asked what's up with your mom? You don't have to answer, I just-" he began, but I cut him off.

"It's fine. My uncle found out, somehow, I was learning to swim and now he's out to kill me for some reason. He called my mom and she had to go to Utah to straighten things out. I still don't know if she has to pay him or she's getting the police or what but…I don't know…That's all she's told me." I said a twinge of pain in my hand.

"Yikes." He said. I breathed a laugh at how dumb this whole thing was.

"Yeah, I know."

"Well I'm sure everything will be okay." He comforted.

"I guess." I said as we pulled into his driveway.

He got out and I opened my door to tell him goodnight. When he got to my door, he pulled me gently into a standing position and pecked my cheek.

"Goodnight." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled at the opportunity and landed my lips on his. He kissed back almost immediately and we both got lost in the kiss. After who knows how long, I came back to reality and realized that our kiss had gone from sweet to fiery with my tongue in his mouth and his in mine as we passionately continued the battle of love. I got into the rhythm; he breathed out as I breathed in, and felt his warm breath on my face. Our bodies were pressed together and I was against my car.

I decided to make it last as long as possible, so I moved my arm from around his neck up to his hair where I tangled my fingers gently in his locks. He groaned and moved one arm up from my waist to the back of my neck holding my face still as he turned his head sideways, deepening the kiss.

I could have stayed like that forever; kissing him right there with nothing else to do, but all good things must come to an end.

**A/n: Okay, that may seem like a cliffie, but it's really not. So I'll post the next chapter and one other one now, okay? Btw, even though I'm posting three at once, please try to review all three, okay? Because when I get back, I'd like at least 40 new reviews, because it is 3 new chapters. **** So review and move on, okay? Alright, enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Water **

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 19! Wow, two chapters in one hour, WAY new record! Okay, R&R and you'll get the next chapter in like 20 minutes! **

**Chapter 19**

General POV

The porch light came on and Sonny and Chad slowly broke apart.

"It does that at 10:00 automatically." Chad explained, still so close to Sonny that they could feel each others lips move as they spoke.

"I should probably get home, than. If it's that late…and tomorrow's going to be all hectic."

"I guess so." Chad said, with a somewhat sad smile on his face.

''Goodnight.'' Sonny said.  
''I liked your goodnight better.'' Chad said grinning.  
Sonny smiled and got back into her car.  
He drove home quietly through the dark. When she got there, she cleaned up the small traces of blood on the floor and couch, as to not worry Melissa tomorrow, set an alarm on her phone for 5:30, and sleepily walked into her mother's bedroom. It was quiet and so empty, which made her want to cry. But she couldn't; she had used all of her tears earlier. She lay down on her mom's bed and curled up on top of the covers.  
''I miss you.'' she whispered into the blankets and closed her eyes; falling into an uneasy sleep.

Sonny awoke the next morning to her phone beeping. She sleepily walked to the dresser and turned it off, collapsing back on the bed from getting up too fast. She breathed a heavy sigh and blinked away the sleep, slowly getting out of the bed. She straightened the blankets and quietly snuck into her room for some clothes, hoping not to wake Melissa up just yet.

Sonny walked into the bathroom, still slightly in a daze, and turned on the shower to a coolish warm temperature. She got in, letting the water run down her body and wake her up, seemingly washing away all of her stress.

When she got out, it was almost 6:00, so she unwrapped the bandage from her hand and ran cool water over it. She stretched out her fingers and than re-wrapped the still slightly bloody hand in a dry bandage. She sighed and finished drying off and getting ready for work.

At about 6:30, she went into her bedroom and woke Melissa up.

"Hey Melissa, you've gotta get up, okay? We've gotta figure out what to do with you today, okay?"

"Okay. Do you think you can take me to my house to get some clean clothes? I know where my daddy hides the spare key."

"Alright. I'll give you a few minutes to wake up, okay?"

"Alright. I'll be up in 5."

Sonny walked out and put her phone on the charger. It was almost fully charged, but better safe than sorry. Plus she knew today would have a lot of phone calls to make.

Around 6:50, the two ladies left the apartment in Sonny's car with a beach bag and Sonny's wallet and phone.

They arrived at Melissa's house around 7:20 and Melissa retrieved a key from next to one of the fence posts in the back yard. She unlocked the front door and they both went in. Melissa got dressed while Sonny made a call to Tawni.

"Hello?" Tawni's sleepy voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tawni. It's Sonny."

"Sonny! Why are you calling this early? And why DIDN'T you call yesterday like you said?"

"Listen, Tawni. I've got a huge problem, but long story short, I have to take care of Melissa for the day but I don't know what to do with her while I'm at work. Any ideas?"

"Why do you have to take care of her? I thought she was a brat!"

"Well, she used to be, but she's fine now. I just don't know if I'm allowed to bring her to the studio and if I did, I don't know what she could do all day!" Sonny said in a worried tone.

"Chill, Sonny! We don't have to be there for…two and a half hours. You'll have plenty of time to think of something! You can call Marshall in about an hour, but just let me get back to sleep!" Tawni whined.

"Alright, sorry Tawni."

"Goodnight." Tawni said and hung up.

Sonny sighed, wishing Tawni was more of a morning person. She went to Melissa's room and told her to go ahead and take her time getting ready, because they had some extra time.

Melissa took a shower and was dressed and ready to hit the road again by 8:00, so the two went to Waffle House for breakfast.

Melissa ordered chocolate chip waffles with a side of bacon and Sonny got sonny side up eggs and toast. **(A/N: See what I did there? You know **_**Sonny**_** side up? Lol) **

Melissa finished all she could eat around 8:30 and Sonny was left picking at her eggs, having only taken a bite or two.

"Aren't you hungry?" Melissa asked.

"Not really." Sonny answered.

"Are you ever hungry? You hardly eat anything."

"I'm just not in the mood for food lately."

Melissa sighed and hugged Sonny.

"I'm really worried, too." She said.

Sonny smiled and hugged her back. She looked at the time and figured Marshall should be awake by now, considering he had to be at the studio by 9:30 and it was already 8:52, but she sent him a text rather than calling.

R u awake? Call me if u r pleez; I hav a question.

She sent.

About two minutes later, her phone began mooing. Melissa giggled and Sonny smiled and answered.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey kiddo. What's your question?" Marshall asked, making Sonny happy he was quick to get to the point.

"Okay, it's kind of a really long story, but I have to watch my mom's boyfriend's daughter for a few days and I'm not really sure what to do while I'm at work. Do you know of any rules that would stop me from bringing her in? Just for today. I could try to find a baby sitter tonight, but-"

"Sonny, calm down." Marshall said. "Of course you can bring her in! How old is she?"

"8."

"Perfect! She can come and hang around the studio for the day. It'll be fine." Marshall said, spreading a huge smile on Sonny's face.

"Oh thank you so much Marshall! You have no idea how much this means to me!" She exclaimed.

"No problem kiddo. Okay, so how'd you and Chad's swimming lesson go?"

"Great! I can officially swim without drowning!"

"Excellent! I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye!" Sonny said happily and hung up. Melissa, how'd you like to spend the day at Condor studios?"

"Eeeeeeek! I'd LOVE it!"

Sonny smiled and said, "Good. Let's go."

She paid the check and the two left and got into Sonny's car. Sonny put the key in the ignition and turned it, only to be met with a 'caplunk' and small bang.

"Just great." Sonny mumbled.

**A/N: Ohhhh…car troubles. **** Never fun. Solution in next chapter! **** Review and it'll be up by the time you finish! **** Okay, bye guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! Lol, this is fun! I usually don't write the a/n's until I'm just about to post, but I'm posting three at once, so this is very funny! **** But anyway, Here's your last chapter for a while! Okay, enjoy! **

**Chapter 20**

"What happened?" Melissa asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, just hold on." Sonny said, trying to keep her voice calm as to not worry the girl. It was already 9:23, so that gave them about 20 minutes to find out what was wrong and fix it before they absolutely HAD to leave for the studio.

Sonny told Melissa to wait in the car while she got out and popped the hood up. I small puff of smoke came out and made Sonny cough on it a little.

"Shoot. I don't know anything about cars!" Sonny admitted aloud to herself. As she said that, I large, brawny man walked out and over heard her little dilemma.

"Ya need some help with yer car?" he asked.

"Yes please. I don't really know anything about fixing a car." Sonny said in her nicest voice.

The man walked over and looked under the hood, nodding at a few wires and saying, 'that needs to be changed' to himself every now and then.

"Go start er and lemme see what it does." He said.

Sonny opened the door and, once again, turned the key, only to hear the same 'caplunk' and bang. Another puff of smoke rose and the man nodded.

"Looks like yer engines gone out. I can fix er up fer now, but it'll only last ya a few miles." He offered.

"Oh thank you! I only need a few miles to get to work and than I can call a tow truck for the day. How much would I owe you?" Sonny exclaimed happily.

The man looked over, just now noticing her face.

"Hey, aren't you Sonny Monroe?" he asked. "My daughter loves So Random!"

"Yes, I am."

"Well if you could get me an autograph for er, I'd call it even and ya wouldn't owe me nuthin." He said.

"Sure! Oh thank you so much Mr…"

"Smith." He said.

Sonny held back a giggle at the proper name for such a macho guy.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Smith!" She said.

"I'll get ma tool box if you get the autograph, alright?"

"Sure thing." Sonny said smiling.

Mr. Smith went over to a rusty old pickup truck and took a rusty grey box from the bed of the truck. He went over and rewired a few things, then put a few rubber bands on the engine and poured some water into part of it. Meanwhile, Sonny searched her car for a picture or at least a piece of paper to sign. Eventually, she found a large copy of her head shot when she started So Random! stashed in the glove box and her pink sparkly pen. She asked Mr. Smith his daughter's name and wrote out:

Dear Tammie Smith,

I'm glad to hear you are a fan of So Random! It's a great show and I enjoy being a part of it! I hope that you have an awesome day and tell your dad I said thanks again!

Yours truly

Sonny Monroe 3

By the time Sonny finished and went to give the autograph to Mr. Smith, he was just finishing up.

"I can't promise anything, but this should get you going for a few minutes." He said, wiping some sweat off his forehead.

"That's all I need. Thank you so much Mr. Smith! I have no idea what I would have done if I couldn't make it to work! Thank you so so SO much!' Sonny said, bursting with happiness.

"It's no problem. It was my pleasure to help out." He said, shaking her hand and taking the autograph and his tools back to his truck.

Sonny got in and took a deep breath. She put the key in the ignition and heard the car strain a start. She silently punched the air in happiness, backing out of the parking space and thanking Mr. Smith one last time as she left the parking lot.

Sonny drove towards the studio as directly as possible as to not drive any unnecessary miles. The car would occasionally bang or something, causing Sonny to drive very nervously, getting tenser by the second.

Finally, they turned onto the road of Condor studios. There weren't hardly any cars there on that street, except for the people arriving at the studio. Sonny had just made it around the last curve and could now see the "Condor studios" sign not any further than 50 feet away, when the car made a loud bang and cut off. Both Sonny and Melissa screamed for a second, but then the car slowed to a stop. Seeing as how they were going up a small hill when this happened, Sonny immediately had to put on the break so they wouldn't roll backwards.

"No no NO!" Sonny said angrily, trying to start the car again, but turning the key did absolutely nothing!

She got out and kicked the wheel, knowing they could walk the rest of the way, but she wouldn't feel safe leaving her car unattended on the street until a tow truck arrived. Melissa got out of the car and rushed over beside Sonny.

"What do we do?" Melissa asked.

Sonny sighed and said "We could try to push it to the parking lot. I guess that's all we can do, because I can't just leave it here until a tow truck come." Sonny said.

"Okay. Where should I push from?" Melissa asked, willing to help in any way.

"Ummm…You go and push next to the passenger side door, okay?"

"Okay." Melissa said, running around to the passenger window where she stuck one arm in and had the other ready to push with.

Sonny walked to the driver window and did the same, only with one arm on the wheel and the other on the gear shift, ready to take it out of park.

"*sigh* Ready?" Sonny said. Melissa nodded yes. "On three. One…two…three!" At that, Sonny switched gears and moved her arm to help push.

The two girls pushed with all their might, but the car still moved no where and eventually started sliding them backwards down the hill. Sonny switched it into park as another car came up behind them. It turned into the other lane and began going around, until Nico stuck his head out the window when he was just in front of them, stopping to talk.

"Sonny?" he asked.

"Hi Nico." Sonny said, trying to catch her breath.

"What happened?"

"My car engine died. We were trying to get it to the parking lot, at least till I can call for a tow truck."

"I'll go park and help you out, okay?"

"Alright. Thank you, Nico."

Nico went to park and came jogging back a minute later with Grady by his side.

"Grady was in the parking lot, so I got him to come to." Nico explained.

"Okay. Thanks guys. This is Melissa, by the way. I'm watching her for a bit and she had to come with me to the studio today." Sonny said, gesturing to the girl waving from the other side.

"Okay. Hi Melissa!" Grady said.

Nico went to the back corner of the driver's side and Grady went to the back corner of the passenger side and they got a hold on the vehicle.

"Okay, on three." Sonny said again, putting her hands where they had been the last time. "One…two…three!" The car, again, was being pushed, only this time it went up instead of down.

Very slowly, the car was being pushed up the hill, but everyone got tired really quickly and the car stopped moving. They were almost to the top, but Sonny had to put it back into park because everyone had become too tired to push. They all attempted to catch their breaths as they saw the last few cars pulling into the studio.

They were all about to begin again, but saw Chad begin jogging towards them from the parking lot.

"I thought it was you guys I saw." He said as he approached the car. "What's going on?"

"Sonny's car broke and we were trying to get it to the parking lot so she could call a tow truck." Grady said.

"But we're not having a lot of luck." Melissa said.

"I'll help." Chad offered.

"Would you?" Sonny asked, brightening up a little.

"Sure. Where do you want me to push from?" Chad asked.

"Anywhere you think you could get a good grip." Sonny said.

Chad walked to the back and got in the middle of Nico and Grady.

"Okay, guys. Push on three." Sonny said. "One…two…three!" she, once more, switched the gears and the car began rolling up the hill as everyone pushed.

Once they reached the top, it became much easier and they were able to push it quickly and steadily to the parking lot. When they got there, they had to back up and try again a few times because Sonny had trouble steering and pushing at the same time. Eventually, though, they got it into the parking lot and Sonny put it into park one last time.

Everyone cheered and high fived once the car was in and Sonny practically suffocated them all in a hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" She exclaimed. "Thank you all SO much for helping! Melissa and I couldn't have ever done that alone!" She said.

"No problem, Sonny." They all said.

Well, I gotta go. Filming starts in just a minute." Chad said, walking over to Sonny and pecking her cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Chad." Sonny said smiling and forgetting for a second that Nico and Grady didn't know about them.

She looked at the two as they stared with their mouths open at the gesture. Sonny blushed a little and wished a giant hole would swallow her up.

"I told you! We knew there was something fishy going on between you two!" Nico said!

"Well…" Sonny said. "*sigh* Okay, me and Chad are dating." She said.

They both gasped in unison and Melissa laughed.

"I can't believe you would date Pooper!" Grady said.

"Well…I would…I guess. I mean, I really like him, guys." Sonny said.

Nico and Grady sighed and gave in.

"Whatever. It's your decision I guess." Nico said, rolling his eyes.

"Great! Thank you for understanding! Now I just have to find a way to tell Zorah…" Sonny said thinking.

"Oh wait! We've got to get to rehearsal!" Grady said.

"Right! Let me call a tow truck and me and Melissa will be right in." Sonny said.

"Okay." Grady said as him and Nico went off towards studio three.

Sonny took out her phone and opened the yellow pages app. She searched car repair and called for a tow truck.

"Okay…and so when should it be done?...No I don't need a rental…All right…Thank you. Goodbye." Sonny finished.

She took Melissa's hand and led her to studio three, where she went to her and Tawni's dressing room where they changed into their bathing suits. When they finished changing, Sonny took Melissa out to the pool and introduced her to Marshall.

"Hi little lady. What's your name?" Marshall asked.

"I'm Melissa. I'm 8." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you, Melissa. I'm Marshall. I'm the director of So Random!" Marshall said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I watch So Random! every Friday night!" Melissa said.

"Do you, now? Well you can hang out here at the pool for now and when we take a break, I'll get you a tour of the studio. Would you like that?"

"Oh yes! I would love that!" Melissa said excitedly.

"Good." Marshall said, turning to the cast as they looked over the script and tried to decide on a good sketch

After a while of talking, the cast members decided to do the Pool Olympics sketch where all of these kids sign up for the Pool Olympics but none of them are very good at pool sports, so it's mostly a bunch of mess ups.

They assigned parts, looked over their lines, and began a rough rehersal.

**A/N: How was that? Really long, huh? I just couldn't find a good stopping point, so it ended up pretty long. Okay, I hope that will satisfy you all for about a week! But when I get back, I'd like to have a total of about 215 reviews, because that's 40 past where I was today. It won't really be that hard if you review each chapter I posted today! **** But anyways, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but, again, I just found out we were going yesterday. It's weird, my parents are the kind of people who like to know a week before you want to sleep over at a friends house, but than they go and give us only a 32 hours heads up on taking a vacation! It's weird, but I like it, because now I won't be killed by anticipation from waiting three months for a vacation! Lol, but I hope you all like the chapter! Okay, now I've saved your favorite part for three chapters, and now heeeeerrrre it is! The reasons why you should review!:**

**If you liked it, review because I can check if you have from my phone and it would make my vacation AMAZING to see that you are all happy; if you hated it, review and I'll be very sad, but I'll be a sad person with a review, so it would be okay and I'd fix it when I got back!; and if you're obsessed with chocolate but your last chocolate bunny was too cute to eat but you ate it anyways and than it came back to haunt you and now you're afraid to leave you're room, review and I'll call ghost busters to get rid of that pesky bunny ghost! Lol**** But anyway, I hope you enjoyed these chapters, now prove you did through reviews! I'll see you guys in about a week! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Water **

**A/N: I'm baaa-aaack! Did yall miss me? I missed writing for yall**** so, I had a great vacation, thanks for asking, and I hope you guys didn't go insane without me! **** Jk, but I wanted to tell you guys I was kind of disappointed about the reviews, because I only asked for 15 reviews for each chapter I posted, but most of you only reviewed one of them, but I can't complain, because I've almost got 200 reviews for this story! If I could see eight more reviews by the end of this chapter, I would be the happiest girl alive! Anyways, here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21**

Rehearsals passed by quickly that day, for everyone was having fun, and time flies when you're having fun, as everyone knows. Soon, it was half time and the cast got to go on lunch break. They all went to the Comissary for whatever glop they were serving that day and ended up just getting some Fro yo's. They all sat in their cafeteria table talking and laughing about a billion random things when Sonny received a text from Chad. It read:

Hey m'lady;) hows it goin?

good how r thngs at the falls?

Good. Can u do me a favor?

Sure, wat?

Turn around

Sonny turned around in her seat and saw Chad wave at her from outside the window, where he was sitting at one of the picnic tables.

Wanna sit with me? He texted

Sure

Sonny told her cast mates and Melissa where she was going and they rolled their eyes, but she ignored it and went outside to sit with Chad.

"So how's your day been going? I mean, was the car trouble as bad as it got or…" Chad asked.

"No, that was probably as bad as the day's been. Other than that it's been kind of smoother."

"Good. How's Melissa?"

"I think she's going to have a heart attack when she sees everything, because just I and Tawni's dressing room stunned her."

They both laughed a little.

"So what about you? Good day? Bad day? Kinda neutral? What's up?" Sonny asked.

"Ehh…normal day…for being the greatest actor of our generation that is." Chad said smirking. Sonny rolled her eyes and ignored the comment.

By that time, their hands had connected and now they were sitting pretty close together. They continued talking and laughing for a few minutes until Tawni tapped on the window.

"Come on guys! Sonny, we've gotta get back and show Melissa around." She said through the glass.

"Okay, Tawni. Be right in." Sonny said. "I gotta go." She said to Chad, standing up.

"Yeah, I guess I should get back to my set too." Chad said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Sounds good to me."

They both leaned in and shared a sweet, quick kiss and then walked inside. Just about everyone in the Comissary was staring at them when they entered, causing them to jump apart and begin blushing furiously.

"Yo, when did that happen?" A guy from Mackenzie Falls asked.

"Shut up, Jason." Chad said to him.

"But dude, we thought you were solo right now! I mean, why would you date a _Random_?" another guy asked.

"Hey, I decide who I date and don't date and if me and Sonny want to be together, than we certainly can!" he snapped.

"Chill out, Chad. I'm happy for you guys." Chasity said smiling and leaving the Comissary. Everyone else shrugged and agreed and followed her back to their sets.

"Well that went well." Chad said.

"Thanks for defending me." Sonny said smiling.

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sonny shrugged and quickly kissed his cheek joining her cast mates in walking back to their set. Chad went back towards studio two and the Comissary was left empty.

"Hey guys. Melissa, you ready for your tour?" Sonny said, joining her cast.

"Yes yes YES!" Melissa squealed.

The teens laughed at her enthusiasm and began the tour by taking her to the prop house. They finished the tour around 1:15 and went back to the pool to finsh the day's rehearsals. They finished at 6:00 and went to their dressing rooms to get their clothes back on and go home. About 6:23, Sonny and Melissa walked out to the parking lot to find that Sonny's car was still in the shop. Sonny called the car shop only to find that they were still working on it because it needed some more things replaced or fixed and it would be done tomorrow night at best.

"Darn it. I should have asked for a rental." Sonny said, beginning to dial them back to ask for a rental when Tawni drove up in her pink convertible.

"Need a ride, Sonny?" she asked.

"That would be great! You sure you wouldn't mind?"

"Naw, girl! I heard about your car trouble this morning; I've been there." She said

"Thank you so much, Tawni! Come on Melissa." Sonny said while her and Melissa hopped into the car.

"So you want me to drop you off at you house or what?" Tawni asked.

"Um, would you mind stopping at the car rental place up the road? I've gotta get something for tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

They stopped at a car rental shop and Sonny got out to find the rental guy while Melissa and Tawni waited in the car. About a minute later, Sonny came back looking disappointed.

"He said you have to be 18 or older to rent here." She said frowning.

"Looks like we're car pooling tomorrow too." Tawni said.

"No, I can call the car shop for a rental."

"Sonny, your house is in between mine and the studio; I really don't mind. It would be easier that way."

"Well, okay. As long as your sure you don't mind."

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Please, Sonny. You've still gotta catch me up on…well…everything! And there's _obviously _no time to explain at work!" she said in a totally seriously tone.

"Well…okay." Sonny said, getting back in the car as they drove to Sonny's apartment.

**A/N: How was that? I know it was kinda lame, but I am currently suffering extreme writers block and I can't think of **_**anything**_** to fill in the blanks! So anyone with any ideas, pleeeeeez help! You can send it as a review or, of course, PM me and if I like it, than I will totally be eternally grateful! Anyways, I only want 8 reviews because if I get to 200, than I'll almost explode from happiness! But I'd still like lots of ideas! Okay, I guess that's all.**

**If you liked it, tell me so I can know that it didn't suck as much as I thought it did; if you hated it, I'll totally understand because I already know this chapter was totally LAME!; and if a purple panda just threatened to eat you if you didn't give it all of the carrots in your house, than you may be hallucinating and I just might know a psychiatrist who can "help" you, because ever since I started seeing him, it seems that feathers have attacked my face significantly less! Okay, bye from the personal psycho herself, meeee! Love you guys for reading this far! Byyee! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Water **

**A/N: OMG! I am such a terrible person! I haven't updated all week or even checked my reviews! I'm sooooooo sorry! But last weekend was busy and I started school back this week, so I couldn't update! Well, I guess the school thing is no excuse because I'm homeschooling this year, but even homeschoolers are busy! Plus, this is actually a secret story, because I'm a closet SWAC fan, so I can't write when my sister is in the room and we share a room, so that narrows down options a LOT! But that's no excuse; I PROMISE I'll writer more often!**

**Anyway, I'd like to say that I'm probably the happiest girl on the planet because I officially have 229 reviews! I would have never even DREAMED to get that high when I first started this story! Plus I'd like to give shout-outs to channygirl33, who has reviewed all of my chapters and is super nice, and (anonymous reviewer) stargirl0912, who has also reviewed every chapter, is super nice, **_**and**_** she gave me the bestest idea EVER! She pretty much summarized the rest of the story for me and a HUGGE thanks to her. stargirl0912, what kind of cookies do you like most? Because I'd like to send you a billion virtual cookies! I had a basic idea of where I wanted this story to somehow end up, but I personally hated it because it evolved the death of Sonny's mom and a terrible ending, but you inspired me and now I know much better how to end it and I thank you sooooooo much! Okay, I'm sure I've made you guys wait long enough, so on with the story!**

**Chapter 22**

Sonny's POV

"Thanks for the ride, Tawni!" I called as Tawni was driving away.

"No problem. I'll call you in the morning." Tawni said.

Melissa and I went upstairs and I unlocked the apartment. Melissa went in and to the bathroom and I fell face first onto the sofa. How nice it felt to lay down! I was tired from the day, so I just stayed there until, curse my lungs, I needed to breath in something other than the couch. I turned over onto my back so that I was half on the sofa and my legs dangled over the arm rest. Melissa came out and laughed and then we turned on the TV.

We watched for about 20 minutes until my phone rang, or…well…moo'd I guess. I cleared my throat and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad's voice came and I could almost feel him smiling, which made me smile to.

"That's so not fair." I said in a joking tone.

"What?"

"You have the best nick-name in the world for me and I have nothing clever to call you! I'll make a list or something."

He laughed a little and said, "So do you wanna do something tonight?"

"What kinda something?"

"I dunno…you choose."

I thought for a minute and said, "What about a walk on the beach? I know this great little place where we could get dinner or something."

"That sounds great! Can I pick you up around 7ish?"

"Okay." I said, mentally trying to decide what to do about Melissa.

"I'll text you when I'm on my way over, k?"

"Alright." I said and we hung up.

"What's up?" Melissa asked almost immediately.

"I'll tell you in a minute." I said and walked to the kitchen.

I located a phone book and flipped through it until I found 'Child Care'. I looked at the titles and locations and then called the first one that was in between here and the beach.

"Hello, Smiles for Miles Day Care, how may I help you?"

"Hi, I have a date tonight at seven and I was wondering, could you watch my uh…step sister?" I asked. Though Melissa wasn't _technically_ my step sister, it was a lot shorter than "my mom's boyfriend's daughter" and it didn't sound as strange.

"Of course!" the lady said.

"Really? I don't need to make a reservation or anything?"

"No, not at all; we do walk-ins all the time."

"That's great! How much do you charge?"

"$10.00 per hour plus an additional $5.00 if you want us to provide food."

"Alright, that's great! Thank you!" I said.

"No, thank _you_! We'll be looking forward to seeing you." She said and I hung up.

"So _now_ can you tell me what's up?" Melissa asked as I came back to the living room.

"Okay, me and Chad are going out and you're going to stay at the 'Smiles for Miles' daycare center for a bit."

"Okay! I used to go there during summer break before my daddy met you mom." She said. "It was really fun!"

"Good. Chad's going to be here in about half an hour to pick us up, so go clean up and get ready." I told her.

"Okay." She said and flipped the TV off.

I went to my closet and picked out a white dress shirt that came down to my thighs with red floral designs and lace at the top. I chose some tight jeans that came down a few inches above my knees and some red shoes with slightly raised heals and were like flip flops only with a back strap.

I got dressed and put my hair into a high bun-style and re-did my makeup. It was about 6:55 when Melissa and I finished getting dressed and I got my purse with my phone, wallet, lip gloss, and all the other purse essentials. The doorbell rang at about 7:02 and Melissa ran to open it.

"Hi Chad!" she said.

"Hey Melissa." Chad said.

I walked up and asked, "Would you mind if we dropped Melissa off at the 'Smiles for Miles' daycare center? It's in between here and the beach and-"

"I don't mind at all." Chad cut me off, and I was very glad because I honestly had no idea what to say next. "Shall we?" he said, holding his arm out to me.

I hooked my right arm with Melissa's and my left with his and said, "I believe we shall."

We drove to the daycare place and I signed Melissa in on the clipboard and then Chad and I drove off to the beach.

He parked the car and we walked down the creaky wooden stairs holding hands. We took off our shoes and put down our cell phones and wallets and anything else we were carrying.

Chad and I walked down the beach going no where in particular, just walking and holding hands and talking and such. It felt like only a few minutes, but when we turned around, we noticed the sun was half-way out of the sky.

"Wow." I said, because the sunset from the beach was a kind of beauty that's so indescribable, 'wow' seemed to put me at shame for not using something stronger.

"I know." Chad said, seemingly at the same amount of awe as I was.

I smoothed the sand out my foot, taking in the bliss, and sat down, patting the ground beside me. Chad sat down next to me and we watched the sun disappear from the sky and be taken over by stars. By the time the sun had gone, Chad's arm was around me and I had placed my head on his shoulder. It was the most wonderful position I think I had ever been in. After a while, though, we had to get up and head back, only this time, we walked closer to the water.

We let our feet slide through the wet sand as small waves lapped at our ankles. Suddenly, Chad's face lit up and a huge smirk grew on his face.

"What?" I asked, almost afraid to know.

He said nothing, but instead he kicked up water so that it splashed us both. We weren't soaked or anything, but still, the water felt good on our hot bodies.

"Okay, you did _not_ just do that." I said, making sure that every once of my voice was sarcastic.

"Oh, I think I did." Chad said, with the same sarcasm and smirk I could have only expected.

"Well you know what I must do." I said, stepping in front of him.

"What?"

"Revenge!" I said, kicking water at him.

He laughed and splashed me back and soon we were in a splash fight. Finaly, I made a huge splash that drenched his entire body. I laughed and saw his face turn into another smirk. He picked me up and began running out to the deeper water where he dropped me in. When I stood up, for it was only about up to our knees, he was cracking up, so I pushed him over and ran for shore. He got up and ran after me and caught up very quickly. He grabbed me around my waist and lifted me up, both of us still laughing.

Chad turned me around in his arms so that we could see into each others eyes. When our laughter stopped, we both leaned in at the same time, our lips meeting half way. I realized that Chad was still holding me so that my feet couldn't reach the ground, so I pulled back enough to speak.

"Chad, could you put me down now?" I asked. He seemed to ponder the question for a second before saying,

"No." With that, he threw me a little so he could reach one arm under my legs so that he was holding me bridal style and he carried me all the way back to the dry sand.

"Okay, now could you put me down?"

"Jeez, Sonny, you sure are anxious to get away from me." He said sarcastically and pulled me closer to him.

I gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me back up the beach. The stars were so bright and beautiful that night that they almost lit up the beach, with the help of the moon that is. We reached our things after about15 minutes and Chad set me down so that I could get my shoes and purse.

"So what about that place you was saying?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, Chad. Not vague at all." I said sarcastically. "Come on, it's just up here." I said, taking his hand and leading him up the steps and over to the boardwalk.

We got dinner, he had some fresh fish and me a tuna sandwich, and had just asked the waiter to bring us the check.

"I'm paying." I said, taking the check from him.

"Really, Sonny? You're going to make me feel terrible if you do." He said making a puppy dog face and taking the check back.

"But I suggested coming here, so I invited you." I said, mocking his voice from the movie theatre. He rolled his eyes. "Well then at least let me pay half!" I insisted.

"Fine." Chad said reluctantly, realizing I wasn't giving in.

We paid the check and went back to his car.

"Hey Sonny." He said as he was about to open my door for me.

"Yes Chad?" I asked.

"You have a little" he said, pointing to his lip, but I knew that trick.

"Oh yeah, Chad. You need an excuse to kiss me, because that's just the kind of cruel person I am." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I had to give it a shot." He said, before wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and smashing his lips into mine.

We had turned it into a passionate battle between our tongues before long and were deeply wrapped up in our kiss when we heard some clicking around us. We opened our eyes and pulled away only to see that we were surrounded by cameras and paparazzi.

We both gasped and looked at each other, letting go of one another as the questions were poured out on us a million at a time.

"When did you two start dating?" "Have you any fear that the rivalry between your shows will cause problems for your relationship?" "How long have you two been together?" "How did you manage to keep your relationship a secret?" were just some of them. Chad and I noted that we were surrounded and weren't going anywhere until we gave them what they wanted.

"We've only been dating a few days and our casts already know and won't be a problem in our relationship." Chad answered.

"We planed to publicly announce our relationship sometime this week." I said.

"How did you relationship begin?"

"It was last Friday when Chad was giving me a swimming lesson." I said but immediately wanted to suck the words back in, because the press weren't supposed to find out that I couldn't swim. Luckily, they didn't ask about it, but continued with taking pictures.

"We have to go now." Chad said after a minute and the people opened a space to the car. Chad took my hand and pulled me to the car, where he opened my door, let me get in quickly, closed it once I was in, and went around to his door where he also got in very quickly.

We drove away, laughing at how chaotic the paparazzi can get and stopped by the daycare center, where I went in, asked about daytime hours, signed Melissa out, paid, and left.

Chad dropped us off at my apartment, kissed me goodnight, and went home. Melissa and I went inside and got ready for bed and then both went to sleep.

**A/N: Better than the last one, huh? Can't do long author's note; not much time left on the computer. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you guys liked this chapter! If you did, review and tell me! Because if I see 10 reviews, I'll do everything in my power to update sometime this weekend.**

**If you liked it, review and I'll write via phone's e-mail all night so that I can update tomorrow; if you hated it, tell me and I'll shove beans up my nose till my head explodes as punishment for writing badly; if your mad at me for taking such a long time to update, tell me and I'll understand and PM my sincerest apologies; and if you thought that you just saw a flying chocolate bar telling you to clean you attic, than eat it and say "YEAH RIGHT! IN YOUR FACE AND IN MY MOUTH!" and then tell me what kind of chocolate it was (dark, milk, orange, velvet) so that I can determind which mental doctor would be best suited for you! Review! Love you all! **** 3 **


	23. Chapter 23

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! Like I said, I spent the whole night writing! I was literally on my phone until 4:54 in the morning! Unfortunately, though, writing that early…or late…or whatever means that it's not very long, but it's here. I thought about adding more, but I really wanted this chapter to be a cliffie, because that's just how evil I am. Muahahahaha! Okay, anyway, Thanks for all of your awesome reviews! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 23 **

Sonny's Uncle's POV **(A/N: Long POV name, huh?)**

I had just hung up the phone with one of my...well...let's just say 'people'. He was a bar tender and we made a deal that I'd hook hi up with some Friday night hookers for $200.00. Anyway, I wanted to get my mind off of things, so I flipped on the TV and changed it to the news. I left the room and got a bear, but when I got back, I ended up doing a spit take at what I saw on the screen! I turned up the volume to hear,  
"Hollywood's newest couple was discovered last night on a romantic beach side evening. Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe, both famous actors/actresses on the Condor Studios channel, admitted to being a couple last night after being caught exiting a restaurant by the beach.'' said the announcer.  
''We've only been dating a few days.'' It showed a boy saying, who I assumed to be that Chad guy.  
"It started last Friday when Chad was giving me a swimming lesson." Sonny said.  
''Damn it Sonny!'' I yelled, turning off the TV. ''This wasn't supposed to happen...and I'll have to make sure that's clear.'' I said to myself, devising a plan that I could use as revenge. I smiled at the thought and went to leave her mom a little...note.

Sonny's POV  
Tawni had picked me up the next morning and dropped Melissa off as planed ad we went to work. The day was pretty normal, nothing out of the ordinary; except we had to stop rehearsal early because of a storm that was coming in. So Tawni and I picked up Melissa and went home. It was only about 4:00, so I went to take a shower and wash the pool's chlorine out of my hair.  
At about 4:30, I noticed I hadn't gotten a call from my mom last night, so I decided to call her. When I found my phone, I realized it was dead. No wonder.  
So I put it on the charger and waited for it to charge before turning it on around 5:00, I figured the battery was full enough and unplugged it from the charger. I saw that I had 6 new voice mails and opened them up, listening to them from least to most recent. The first one was from my mom, who had said,  
''Hey Sonny. You must be asleep. I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there and I'll call you again right before we get to your uncle's house. I love you, sweetheart. Be safe.''  
The next one was also from her and she said,  
''Hey Sonny. We're pulling onto your uncle's street, so I just wanted to let you know. Call me back, I love you.''  
The next one was from the car company letting me know my car was done and then there was another from my mom.  
''Sweetheart, is everything okay? Why aren't you answering your phone? Well your uncle's not home, so-wait... I have another call. I'll have to call you back.''  
That time she sounded nervous, but the next message was from Chad, so I went ahead and played it.  
''Heyy Sonny. Didn't see ya today. Call me.'' he said, then came the last message from my mom again.  
''Sonny! Sonny, there's a problem! You and Melissa need to get out of the house NOW! Just leave and call me when you do.'' she said, completely frantic now.  
I looked out at the pouring rain and grabbed two umbrellas and taking Melissa by the hand.  
''We have to leave.'' I told her, and she saw the seriousness in my voice and asked no questions, simply taking an umbrella and following close behind me as I called my mom.  
''Sonny! Are you okay? Where are you? Has anything happened?'' she asked frantically.  
''We're fine mom. We just left the house, but it's pouring and my car's getting fixed. What's going on?''  
''Listen, Adam kicked the door down and we found a note from your uncle. Just get on a bus or something and don't go home.''  
''Why?''  
''He's coming for you.''

**A/N: Hey! How'd your like it? I'll update later today if I get 10 reviews before 7:00! So if you just can't wait until tomorrow to see the next chapter, than review away! I mean, what's stopping you? If you've read this far, than you've gotta at least like it a little, right? So it's worth a review! Okay, review if you want the next chapter! Because I know I REALLY want you guys to see it! This story is beginning to wrap up and come to a close, but I promise it'll have a satisfying ending! So review so we can all get on with our lives!**

**If you liked it, which is very likely if you've been reading this far, review to see what happens; if you hated it, than why have you been reading for this long? But still, review and maybe I'll understand; and if you've ever forgotten who you were for a second and then thought, **_**'Wow, someone just messed with my brain' **_**then your probably right about that, because there are actually tiny people who live in your brain that doctors don't tell you about because they're actually from the moon and every now and then like to mess with you but really they're harmless and if you stand in the sun long enough, they'll melt out your ear and you can put them in a soufflé and feed it to your enemy and because I just probably did the longest run-on sentence ever, you owe me a review for all of the nasty things Microsoft Office Word said to me but I still went through it to explain all of that! Wow, that was long…Okay, bye guys! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Water**

**A/N: Okay guys, I know the last chapter was really short and a total cliffy, but I'd like to try to spread these last few chapters as much as possible, so they're going to be kind of shorter, but I promise the updates will come WAY more often! Okay, So this one's a little longer than the last, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

_Recap:_

_''Sonny! Are you okay? Where are you? Has anything happened?'' Sonny's mom asked frantically.  
''We're fine mom. We just left the house, but it's pouring and my car's getting fixed. What's going on?'' Sonny replied.  
''Listen, Adam kicked the door down and we found a note from your uncle. Just get on a bus or something and don't go home.''  
''Why?''  
''He's coming for you.''_

General POV

The words echoed through Sonny's head for a moment. She just stood there in shock as silence took over except for the sound of the rain around them. Sonny had stopped dead in her tracks and dropped both her phone and umbrella. Her mom had already hung up after saying to call her when they were on a bus, so she wasn't scared by the phone dropping.

"Sonny? What's wrong?" Melissa asked. Though the girl was right next to her, she seemed a thousand miles away to Sonny.

_My uncle? _Sonny thought. _Why now? What could he possibly still want with me? Oh my god! I can't handle this._ Sonny looked around her at the pouring rain and as her mind started spinning, she felt like the water around her feet were rising. It seemed to come up to her ankles and then up her legs and all around her. Soon enough, Sonny was soaked and felt like she was completely under water.

"Sonny? What's wrong? Should I get help?" Melissa began frantically.

Sonny could not even hear her over the screaming voices in her head. She felt dizzy and fell to the ground, passed out.

"Sonny!" Melissa began yelling, trying to wake her up; seeing that she couldn't do anything, she ran to find someone to help.

As soon as Melissa left down the street, a dark green, old, broken Honda pulled up to Sonny. A man got out and lifted her into the back of the car, quickly closing the door and getting back in. Melissa came back to get Sonny's phone and call 911, but she came into view of the spot she left Sonny just as the man was driving away.

"SONNY! STOP!" Melissa screamed at the top of her lungs. She took note of the car's license plate and tried to repeat them over and over in her head as she ran to the phone, knowing she could never catch the car on foot. She was just trying to figure out how to make a new call when another car pulled up, slowing to a stop on the side of the road.

"Melissa? What are you doing out here alone?" Chad said, getting out and going over to the girl who he now realized was crying. "What's wrong? Where's Sonny?" Chad asked, beginning to panic.

"Someone took her! We have to get her back!" Melissa cried.

"Don't worry! Get in the car." Chad told her and helped her into the passenger side seat. "Which way did they go?" Chad asked as he took out his phone to call for help. "What do you remember about the car?"

"It went that way." Melissa said, pointing to her left as Chad began driving as fast as he could without putting them in danger. "It was a dark green rusty Honda." She said and told him the license number.

"Hello, 911 emergency. What's the problem?" Came a strong voice as Chad got someone on the line.

Chad told them the situation and they put him on hold as they looked up the car's driver according to license number.

"Alright, the owner of that car is named Henry Monroe; do you know who that would be?" the man asked.

"Sonny's uncle." Chad almost whispered.

"What?" Melissa said, but was silenced by Chad's hand.

"We're going after them." Chad said. "Right now we are right behind them and I will inform you as soon as I know where he is going."

"Good. But don't be noticeable. That's the mistake many people make when following someone. Stay at least 200 feet behind them and, when possible, try to take routes that go around a block or something and spend as little time as possible in their view." The man on the phone instructed.

"Gotcha. Please have some police ready when I call back." Chad said, hanging up. "Okay Melissa, Is that them?" Chad asked, pointing to a car about 500 feet ahead of them.

"Yes!" Melissa yelled.

They followed the car for about 30 minutes until it stopped at a motel in a shady part of the town.

Chad drove around the block a few times before watching a man, about in his late forties or early fifties with wild grey hair and eyebrows, come out of the motel and take Sonny out of the car, carrying her to room 137, which was on the side of the building.

Chad parked on the opposite side of the parking lot as he called the police and him and Melissa created their plan.

**A/N: Okay, how was that? I hope you liked it. I liked being able to write kinda poetically for the part where Sonny began freaking out, because before I ever discovered fan fiction, I only wrote poetry. So it was nice to use my poetic skills in something to publish again. Anyway, I hope it was filler even though it was short. I like to think of these short action sequence-y chapters like ravioli; you don't have to have a lot to be full. Lol **** Also, another shout out to channyfan33 and to , I would love to be online friends or something. I'll PM you, okay?**

**Anyway, if you liked it, review for the next chapter, which I'm sure you'll want because of the cliffies!; if you hated it, please review and I'll fix what I can for you; and if you think that Red-Hots and Lemon/War Heads are total rip offs 'cause they're really not all that hot/sour, then review and I'll know I'm not the only one and together we can devise a plan to either destroy the companies and/or make them WAYYY hotter/sourer. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Water **

**A/N: ****OMG! Most dramatic chapter you may EVER read! Sorry it's kind of late at night, but even homeschooling takes a lot of the day, so I didn't get around to it till very late. Thanks for all my AMAZING reviews! This chapter is pretty epic, so I hope you like it! (Which it's very possible you won't, but you probably will!) Okay, on to the chapter because if I don't get started soon, it'll just be a longer wait!**

**Chapter 25**

Sonny's POV

I have no idea what happened exactly. I was…was…I was doing something important and everything went black. Now my eyes are sealed shut and I'm in this unfamiliar room. I know I've never been here because it smells like cold pizza and tobacco. I was lying on some sort of bed with a really worn out mattress and I felt really dizzy. I thought for a second and everything began coming back to me. Melissa and I left the apartment…I called my mom…She told me my uncle was coming after me…and I couldn't handle the thought of my uncle when the rain was coming down that hard. So I passed out. Wait…so how did I get here? Oh my God! Where am I?

"AHHHHH!" I sat up instantly screaming, my eyes popping opened. I looked around and figured I must have been in a motel room. I had sat up to fast, so my head started hurting really badly, but I didn't care! Something was wrong; I just knew it!

I ignored my throbbing head and stood up, a little shaky at first, but I ignored the feeling that I was about to fall and walked to the door. I looked out the peep whole and saw him.

The man I hadn't seen in years. The man that ruined my chances of swimming for so long. The man who taught me the cold truth that not everyone in this world is good. The man who I genuinely hated; the only person I've ever been able to actually hate! The man that was biologically, but not spiritually, my uncle. He was there. Right outside the door puffing on a cigarette. I knew then that I had to get out.

I looked frantically around the room for a window, but couldn't find one anywhere! I even tried gently knocking my fist against the wall in hopes to find a soft or hallow spot that I could somehow break through, but there wasn't one anywhere. I then began searching for a knife or gun or something I could threaten him with, but to no prevail. I was officially screwed.

I looked out again and saw him throwing the cigarette bud on the ground, so I jumped back on the bed and pretended to be asleep as he walked into the room.

"Get up, Sonny!" he yelled and kicked me off the side of the bed. I landed flat on my back on the other side and groaned in pain. "What, you think you can fool me?"

I got up and faced him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Revenge." He said simply.

I slightly gasped and backed up as he came around the bed.

"See, you ruined my life, so I'm going to end yours. Sounds fair to me; what about you? You knew how to swim! You did! I swear! But you wouldn't and so _I_ got blamed for it! Heh. Your mom was such a bitch about it, too. You were fine, but she wouldn't let it go! She never fucking let _anything_ go! When she married your dad, she didn't want me at the wedding! She hated me the moment she met me! Anything I did, she would make it seem bad, and your dad, of course, would always fucking take her side! And then the swimming thing…oh don't get me started! She always told me to not let you swim, but you're the one who asked! I just wanted to make you happy, so I did! And she go's and screws up EVERYTHING! Just like she always did!"

"STOP!" I yelled.

"NO!" he yelled back. "You wouldn't swim, so I rotted in jail for a while! And it was your entire fault for not swimming! You and your mom both; you've always been total bitches when it comes to anything I do! And now no one in the entire fucking family will even call me! All because I drink! If only they knew your mom! She drank like hell when you dad died! And that's why she never wanted you swimming in the first place!"

"What are you talking about?"

"After your dad, she never wanted anything to do with you being in water!" he yelled. The mention of my dad made tears start to well up in my eyes. My mom and I never brought him up, but here was my uncle throwing him around like crazy!

"What happened to my dad?" I said, now with tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. I was very young when he died; only 6. So I didn't know about the concept of death. When I got older, I never really asked anyone because the memory seemed so distant and painful.

He chuckled inwardly at the question. "She never told ya. He drowned one night at the lake. He was out fishing around midnight and the police figured something big must've pulled him in. We found his body the next morning in the bottom." He said with a distant look on his face. "Figures she never would'a told ya. She was always like that."

"Stop talking about her like that! I never even asked her how he died; it wasn't her fault!"

He slapped me. "Yeah, but that doesn't even matter! She's not the one I'm after. If you're gone, she'll go back to drinking for sure and the family'll forget me. And you'll finally be out'a my life!"

"I wasn't in your life for the past few years!"

"Oh but you were! Everything I did, everywhere I went, everyone I saw had to do with you! I got fired from my job and now I've gotta work for an even bigger bastard! I can't leave the state without a police escort; I ditched them in Utah, by the way. And I can't even go in public without someone recognizing me from the news as 'The Bastard Who Almost Drowned his Niece'! And it's all because of _you!_ So with you out'a the picture" he chuckled a little and got the terribly twisted smile on his face, "I'll be free as I please."

I looked and saw his hand in his pocket as he pulled out a pistol.

By now I was completely backed against the wall and immobilized with terror. I was about to scream and his gun was now facing my chest when there was a knock on the door.

"*Clears throat* Who is it?" he asked.

"Room service." Came a woman's voice from outside.

He walked to the door and opened it just enough for his head to poke out. "Come back la-OWWW!" he yelled his leg flying off the ground and into his arm, where he began rubbing his shin and he stood on one foot.

Just then, Melissa came running into the room and grabbed my hand. My uncle came running towards us, but Melissa jumped over the bed, pulling me along behind her, and we began racing to the door. But we were stopped by my uncle just before we could get out. He slammed the door and aimed the gun to us, backing us back against the wall.

"Yeah, like a little girl's gonna come in and beat me that easily." He said. "Well, since I'm not completely heartless, I'll kill her first so she won't have to see big sis here die. And they said I was pure evil." He laughed, aiming the gun at Melissa, who didn't seem as scared as I thought she'd be. "Any last words?"

"Just one." Melissa said. "CHAD!" she screamed, and the door was kicked down.

My uncle turned around to block himself from being hit by the door, but dropped his gun in the process. I looked up to see Chad standing in the doorway and then back down to see Melissa, once again, kick his shin and cause him to jump up in surprise.

"Why you little!" he yelled, reaching for the gun, but I grabbed it first. I aimed it towards him and everyone stopped moving for a second.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He said with his twisted smile back on. "Like I would actually be afraid of _you_ with a gun."

"Try me." I said

"It's funny, really." He started. "You're the last person I would expect to do something like that, and now you're really threatening my life with this? That's just sad. And to think the public labels you as the nicest girl in Hollywood. Oh how wrong they can be! And if they ever were to find out about this…"

"Don't listen, Sonny!" Melissa called. "He's just trying to trick you!" she said, but before I could respond in any way, my uncle's hand was in his other pocket and out with another gun before anything could happen.

I gasped and so did everyone else in the room; but my uncle just smiled deviously and said "see, _I_ would do that."

But he was cut off by the sound of approaching sirens.

"By Sonny." He said and pulled the trigger. The bullet came straight towards me, but before Chad or Melissa could react, he turned the gun to himself and shot it straight through his chest and again through his head, just for good measure. He fell to the ground in a heap, immediately passed out.

Once he was down, it took a second for me to realize the pain in the shot, but when it came, it came on fast and hard. Very hard.

I grabbed the wound and screamed in pain, falling to my knees.

"Sonny!" Chad yelled, running over to me. "Melissa, go tell the paramedics where we are!" Chad instructed as Melissa flew out the door. "Sonny, it's going to be okay. I promise." He said with an arm on my waist to hold me up. But the rest of his words were a blur. The blaring sirens right outside seemed like miles in the distance and the screaming voices of the paramedics swarming into the room seemed like mere whispers among the daze that the room was now becoming.

Everything began to blur together as the men began taking me to an ambulance. It was the best I could do to keep breathing and not let my eyes close. I had to stay awake! I just had to! The pain in my shoulder grew and spread so that my entire left arm was throbbing. Then it spread so that my entire body began aching.

I felt the blood spilling out and the men trying to press a towel or something to it as the ambulance lurched forward. The pain had just become too much and I gave up. I shut my eyes and let the blackness take over…maybe forever.

**A/N: Omg! Is she alive? Is she dead! Review and find out! I know that was the worst chapter ending in the history of chapter endings, but I **_**had**_** to end it there! I just couldn't stand to go any further with this one chapter. But since it's so terrible of an ending, I'm going to start the next chapter the MINUTE I post this one, so if I have at least 5 reviews by the time I finish typing chapter 26, than I'll go ahead and post it! So review!**

**If you liked it, review for the next chapter; if you hated it, review anyway to benefit all the people who liked it in giving them their next chapter; and if you think that a purple owl would be the best pet EVER! Than I see we're on the same page here and you should review so we can become best friends over fan fiction and plot against…whatever we feel like plotting against at the moment. Okay bye! (Hopefully only for a few minutes!)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! I know, I know. Suspenseful ending, let's get going on this chapter, yadda yadda yadda. Okay, no more blabbering, here you go!**

**Chapter 26**

Sonny's POV

I had just blacked out in the ambulance and everything was black for a minute…but the sad part is…I can't say I really hated it that much. It was so quiet and peaceful…and there was no pressure…of anything. But the blackness got brighter and brighter until I was standing in the middle of this big white room.

Everything there was quiet and peaceful too; like there was nothing you could be afraid of because nothing there would hurt you.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing into the room which seemed to go on forever. "Where am I?" I asked, not the slightest bit frantic, but a bit nervous.

"You're safe, here." Said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see an elderly woman in a white gown smiling up at me.

"Am I…you know…up there?" I asked, afraid to say what I was thinking.

"No, you're up here." she said with a small laugh. "Did you just get here?" she asked.

"I guess so." I said, still strangely not fearfully.

"Come, follow me." She said. "What is your name, child?" she asked.

"Sonny. Well, actually Alison Sonny Monroe, but I go by Sonny."

"What a pretty name. So you're a Monroe, are you?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Your father has talked on and on about you. He watches you all the time, you know. I think he can explain everything to you much better than I can. My, you're much more grown up than he says."

"Wait, my dad's here?" I asked.

"Oh yes. He's just fine, in case you're wondering. Much better than some of the poor souls up here. Some of us come up ripped apart or smashed into almost dust. But your daddy came up here all in one piece; same as me."

She continued to talk, but I couldn't listen. I was in awe of the beautiful place around me. Everyone was in white and there was nothing that could harm you. No threats or temptations or anything; just peace and serenity…everywhere.

"Oh, here we are!" she said. "You're dad's right in there. Go on now, don't be afraid." She said, nudging me through a small door. I ducked inside and looked around. Everything in the small room was white and looked soft.

I looked forward to see a man whose back was turned away from me. I cleared my throat to announce my presence and he turned. When I saw his face a melted. It was the face that I saw in my dreams all the time but could never fully remember when I woke up. It was the face that always stayed in the back of my mind and would never come to the front. It was the face of my father.

A smile spread across his face when he saw me and he whispered, "Sonny."

He came over and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breath, but soon I realized that there was no need for my breathing; I was just doing it out of habit. A tear came to my eye as I whispered back "Dad."

I hugged him back as he talked on about how much he had missed my mother and I and how he wished so dearly he didn't have to leave us and how I shouldn't be crying and all, but I just hugged him back, repeating "Dad." In my head until I finally got it to my brain.

"Daddy!" I cried and hugged me tighter. "Why did you leave us! Me and Mommy still needed you! You weren't supposed to leave yet! We missed you too much!" I cried the same words I had cried the night I found out he was gone.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. If I had had the choice, I never would have left you, but I had to. And you've grown up just fine without me. I watch you grow up every day and I'm so proud of the young woman you've become!" he said back quietly.

We sat down on the bed as he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Do I get to be here with you forever?" I asked like a little girl would. I was acting like a little kid again in every sentence, but I figured it was just me going back to the days when I was little and he had first died.

"That's what I have to talk to you about, Sonny. Right now, your body is at the hospital passed out. They have you on life support, but you're in a comma right now. So your spirit is here with me in heaven and you have the choice whether it stays here and you die or you go back to living. Sonny, you have a chance to live for longer! You have the option to go back! Not just anybody gets this choice. You're only given a second chance if your time on earth is truly not over yet!"

"But I don't want to leave you! It's so easy up here and nothing can hurt you! I can't leave you again, Dad! Not again!" I cried.

"Sonny, you won't be leaving me if you go back! I can hear everything you say to me back on Earth. You just can't hear my replies unless you listen very closely. I love you and I'd love to be with you, but you're time on earth just isn't over! There are so many people down there who still love and need you! You have to go back to them! The final decision is yours, Sonny, but I highly suggest you go back."

I thought for a minute. "How long do I have to decide?"

"It's hard to say for sure, but He will come to ask for you final decision when the time comes."

"But I can stay with you until then?" I asked.

"Yes, you can." He said smiling.

"Well then tell me how you died." I said.

"Well, one night I was fishing by the lake and got a big bite one the line. I tried to real it in, but instead, it just pulled me into the water. I tried my best to snap the line, but the thing was already pulling me under water. I was just about to loose all my breath when I opened my mouth to bite the line off. I floated to the surface as best I could, but eventually the water filled my body and I blacked out. When I got here, I was told that I sank and no one found me in time, so I was here for good." He said.

"But I watched you and your mom every day and I wish so strongly that I could have been there for you. I'm so sorry that I couldn't, but now that you're here for this, I'm so glad I can tell you that I'm okay." He finished, obviously seeing the way I felt.

The time passed as we caught up until finally, a giant voice surrounded us.

"Alison Sonny Monroe?" the voice boomed.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're time is up. It is time to make you're final decision. Shall you stay here or return home?" he asked.

I looked to my dad, who mouthed 'they still need you.', so I closed my eyes and said "I want to go home."

"Then you shall." The voice said as a tear drop fell from my eye.

Everything turned from white to black again and I knew the decision was final.

I felt myself drifting through the blackness and land on a soft bed. My lungs felt as if they were collapsing and I remembered that I had to breath again. I inhaled deeply and coughed from the lack of air. I spent a moment gasping and re-filling my lungs before my eyes fluttered opened.

General POV

"Sonny." Chad said, smiling down at Sonny. He was leaning over the hospital bed so that he was next to her.

"Chad?" Sonny asked in an unsteady voice, still breathing heavily.

"Chad!"Sonny said louder this time, raising up and hugging him.

He immediately hugged back very gently, for when Sonny first sat up, she had winced in pain, but didn't give up on her hug.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Chad asked when they pulled apart.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, looking around the hospital room. "Everything's white again." She said in amazement at the hospital room.

"What?" Chad asked in confusion.

"It was all black and then when I got there, everything was white and when I said I wanted to come home, it was black again and now everything's white again!" Sonny said all in one breath. Chad looked at her confusedly.

"Sonny, are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"Oh never mind, I'll explain some other time." She said and tried to look around to further take in her surroundings, but winced from the pain in her shoulder. Chad saw the wince and put a hand gently on her good shoulder to make her lay back down.

"Wait here. I've gotta go tell a doctor that you're awake." He said and began to leave.

"Chad!" Sonny said, making him turn back toward her. "How long was I out?" she asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well…a week." He mumbled.

"WHAT?" Sonny said, shooting back up and clutching her shoulder.

Chad gently eased her back down and said, "But it's okay, because you're back now. God, everyone's gonna be so happy you're okay. I'll be right back. Don't move." He said, hurrying out of the room.

"A week." Sonny repeated to herself. "Wow."

**A/N: How was that? I guess you all found out I'm done with the short chapters, huh? Well anyways, I just wanted to let you know this story is **_**not**_** over yet, so keep watching for chapter! Btw, those 5 reviews were exceeded SO fast! You guys rock! Anyway, I don't have much to say so review and you'll see the next chapter tomorrow!**

**If you liked it, review so the story can go on; if you hated it, I'm sorry and you can tell me so that I can do my best to fix things; and if you almost screamed for no apparent reason right now, then we have so much in common and review because…well…I want you to! Okay, bye! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Water**

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I'm a jerk and you all hate me for not updating in, what, three weeks? I don't know, but I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! It's not any of you guys' fault; it's mine! I've just been so wrapped up in school work and to top it all off, I've had this horrendous (I can't believe I just used that word much less spelled it right the first try) cold or something! I've been sneezing my nose off (which is annoying cause I HATE the way I sneeze even though everyone I know thinks it's funny or cute…weird huh?) and coughing my throat into oblivion! So I just couldn't find the strength or inspiration to write something worthy of you fantastic readers! You guys are so amazing and I hope from the bottom of my heart that you'll forgive me! I'm sooooo sorry! Anyway, I know you're all dying to read the next chapter, so I'll stop yammering on and leave that for the end.**

**Chapter 27**

Sonny's POV

I couldn't believe I'd been out for a week! It only felt like a few hours. After a few minutes of thinking what all I must have missed, a man in a white jacket came in, obviously the doctor, and I saw him tell Chad to wait outside for a moment and Chad take out his phone.

"Well, Miss Monroe, you gave us a good scare there for a while. How are you feeling now?" he asked.

"Alright I guess." I said, still not sure how I was feeling about being asleep for A WEEK!

"Okay. So, let's talk about your shoulder."

"Okay, how bad was it?"

"Well, luckily, the bullet went through cleanly without causing any permanent damage, but it did break off a small piece of the bone. When we got you here, you were already out and all we could do for the time was stitch it up and wait till you woke up. You'll need a minor operation to make sure we get that piece of bone back in place and you will have to wear you arm in a sling for a while, but if things go accordingly, you should be able to go home by Friday." He said.

"What day is today?" I asked, feeling very stupid.

The doctor, who's name tag said 'Doctor Brown' chuckled and said, "Today is Wednesday, so you should be home within the next two or three days."

"Okay." I said, my voice raising at least three octaves.

"Anyway, I can get a few other doctors and we can do your operation and be done with it by about noon tomorrow. Like I said, it's a very small procedure and should only take an hour or so. Does that sound alright?"

"That sounds great." I said.

"Excellent. I know your friends and family are all very anxious to see you, considering there's been at least one person here all week, so I will allow you to have visitors, but only if you don't get up or do anything that is remotely close to moving your arm. You think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Miss Monroe." He said and left the room.

I fiddled with the buttons on the side of my bed for a few minutes, learning which ones raised and lowered which parts of it until I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said in a slightly louder than normal voice.

The door opened and my mom, Tawni, Grady, Nico, Zorah, and Chad all came into the room, all talking at once so that I couldn't understand anything they were saying.

"Guys!" I yelled, causing them to stop talking. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hi!" They said back, trying to match my cheeriness, but it was obvious none of them had stopped freaking out.

My mom was biting her lip and looked like she was about to explode when she finally said, "Sonny, I'm so sorry I let this happen!" She almost burst into tears at that and I looked around to see that almost everyone in the room was on the verge of tears.

"Guys, I'm okay; really. Please don't think it's your fault, Mom." I said, patting the bed so she would sit down. She did and I wrapped my good arm around her.

Her arms went gently around me too as she took a few deep breaths to keep from crying. I rubbed her back a few times before we released each other and she stood back up. I saw the others looking for words and so I just said

"Oh, come here you guys!"

With only slight hesitation, the crowd turned quickly to a group hug, everyone being very wary over how to hug me, but I didn't care if it hurt. I just wanted them around me. My friends. I wanted them close to me and to know that I was safe and for them to know it too. And that's exactly what I got.

Everyone had taken a seat in the chairs or foot or side of my bed so we could all catch up. They told me how many fan letters I had gotten and how there was huge publicity over the whole news of my injury and that they had to hire body guards for So Random! just to keep all the crying fans off the set everyday and I told them some of the less personal parts of my near death experience.

After what felt like mere minutes, an announcement came over the intercom that all guests had to leave because visiting hours were ending. So my cast mates all told me bye and left.

Chad kissed my forehead gently and said "Night Sonny." Before leaving.

My mom sat down beside my bed and told me, "I'm really sorry, sweetheart. If I wouldn't have ever left you with him that summer-"

"Mom, I told you; it's not your fault."

"But Sonny-"

"It's not your fault." I insisted. She sighed and reluctantly gave in.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Anything, sweetheart."

"Why didn't you ever tell me why you didn't want me to swim?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You were just so young when it happened and I didn't want you to have to deal with it. You never asked and I just thought it would be better."

"Mom, I really would rather know what he was like than be kept from even knowing him."

There were tears in both of our eyes as she put an arm around me for reassurance.

"I met him." I whispered.

"You what?"

"I met him. Dad. I met him while I was passed out. He was the one who told me I had the choice to come back. He told me what happened to him and that he's always watching us. He said that he looks down and watches both of us every day."

My mom was speechless and for a moment I wish I could have taken those words back, but then I realized that she was smiling. It was a sad smile; the kind that you smile when there's something so sad, but you know it's right.

"I love you sweetie. You need to get some sleep and I should probably get home before they kick me out."

"You believe me though, don't you?" I asked, wondering if she was taking me seriously.

"Of course I do." She said honestly and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

She left the room and I laid my head down. My eyes slowly and gradually closed as I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, back to the yammering! How did you guys like it? Was it any good even though it was delayed? Well, I haven't violently coughed in five minutes, so I think I'm getting better! So I can hopefully update again tomorrow or something, but I have to tell you guys now that this is going to be hard to update as often now that school's back in (even though I'm homeschooled). Okay, anyway, the story is not going to be much longer, but it will have at least three more chapters, so please don't give up hope on it yet! **

**Okay, now for your favorite part; me begging you to review! If you liked it, review and I'll know that you still love me 9or at least my story); if you hated it/me for not updating in so long (which would be totally understandable) then review and I will either send you my sincerest apologies or an autographed photo of either the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana (because I sure as heck don't want em if I had em;]) (Oh, and it's also more likely the apology thing); (that's not supposed to be a frowny-winky face) and if you think that not being allowed to drive until you're 16 is age discrimination, then review so we can organize a little conference with my friend Congress to fix that. Okay, reviews will help me update sooner, so bye!**

**OMG! Sorry, I just realized I have over 300 reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you sooooo much and I hope you can keep em comin! :DDDDDDD**


	28. Chapter 28

**Water **

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow, do I start every chapter like that? I've gotta think of some new greetings. Anyway, sorry it took me a while, but here's chapter 28! It's really long to make up for the time I've spent not updating and I promise I'll do my best to update asap! Okay, enjoy! **

**Chapter 28**

Sonny's POV

I woke up the next morning to my mom gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a nurse standing behind her and tinkering with something in the bed tray.

"Hey Sonny; how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay. What time is it?" I asked, wondering why I had to be woken up; usually I can wake myself up fairly early in the morning.

"Don't worry; it's only about 8:00. We had to wake you so that you could get ready to go into the operation."

"Oh yeah."

"Okay, she's pretty much ready, we just need to give her a shot and she needs to drink this." Said the nurse behind Mom, handing me a tiny medicine cup with a thick white liquid.

I gulped it down quickly as my face crinkled up with disgust. It was the worst thing I had ever drunk! And it was so thick that the taste stayed in my mouth.

"Can I have anything to wash it down with?" I asked, my face still pinched together.

The nurse laughed a little and handed me an equally sized medicine cup with water in it.

"But that's all you can have until the operation is over." She warned.

I made the best of it and swished the water in my mouth, but it didn't do much good at ridding my mouth of the taste.

When I was two I ate mud; when I was four I ate play dough; when I was seven I ate frog legs; when I was 12 I tasted aloe juice; and when I was 14, my Mom let me have a sip of wine on New Years Eve. All of those things tasted HORRIBLE! And yet, none of them could even COMPARE to the taste this tiny little sip of medicine held!

The nurse saw my disgust and need for a way to wash the taste out and said, "If you need to, you can wipe you mouth on the blanket; we wash and sterilize them before and after every patient."

Somehow, this seemed like an amazing offer, so I did my best to wipe the taste away, replacing most of it with cotton. But it really didn't matter; at least the majority of the medicine's taste had gone away.

The nurse left and said a doctor would come in in a few minutes, so my mom and I waited. After a few minutes, every second started getting hazier; every blink longer; my mind began growing numb as the nurse walked back in with a doctor behind her.

"She's still not asleep?" The nurse asked.

"I think she's getting there." Mom replied. "Goodnight sweetie. I'll see you soon." She said, and my eyes finally fell closed. No matter how hard I tried to open them, they were shut tight.

The only thing I can remember is opening my eyes to an all white room with three doctors around me and a big sheet around them. They were pressing a breathing mask to my face to make me stay asleep for the operation. I only had time to see every thing and blink twice before I was back in the blackness of artificial sleep.

I woke up again later with my shoulder throbbing like crazy. It hurt so badly that I almost cried, but I didn't. I couldn't hear anything going on around me; I could see a sheet to either side of me, separating my bed from others'. I could see the doctors running back and forth to check on patients or hand each other cups of medicine or wires or tools. There was one nurse carrying a toddler who was crying and screaming, trying to calm him down, but he was yelling something and not listening to her.

Suddenly, I blinked away the haziness and the sounds of the room hit me like a ton of bricks. I heard the toddler crying and yelling "I wanna go home! My leg is better!" and a few other cries or whimpers from other beds. I heard the doctors' hurried legs, running from one bed to another. I heard several heart monitors, making constant, steady beeps. And I heard someone snoring really loudly a few beds over.

"Ah, miss Monroe." Said a nurse cheerily but loudly, as to make herself heard over the screaming toddler. "How does your shoulder feel?"

"It hurts." I said simply.

"Okay. I wasn't sure if the pain killer we gave you had worn off yet. I'll go get you another dose." She said and walked away.

A doctor finally went to the toddler and gave him a shot. He screamed louder for a second and then started gradually quieting down. They placed him in a bed to my near the far end of the room and everything became much quieter.

"Alright, take this pill and wash it down with this. It'll make you drowsy and you'll spend most of today sleeping while you're in the infirmary, but it will help." Said the nurse as she came back to my bed.

I did as was told and soon fell asleep AGAIN!

General POV

Chad walked into the hospital doors, hoping that he would see someone familiar from the beginning. He saw Tawni and Nico in the waiting room, Tawni asleep on Nico's shoulder. Nico, who had always been terrible at picking up women, happily obliged to putting his arm around her and looked very blissful with his eyes closed, enjoying it while it lasted.

"Is Sonny Monroe accepting visitors yet?" he asked a woman at the desk in front.

"Only by relatives. She's out of operation, but she's asleep right now and probably will be for most of the day." She said.

"Do you know what time she'll be permitted non-relative visitors?" Chad asked.

"I'll ask a doctor." She said, rolling her chair over to a little phone. She picked it up and dialed a few number, saying "What time will Sonny Monroe be able to see visitors?...yes, non-relation…okay, thank you." She said and rolled back over.

"She should be good by 6:30." She said.

Chad looked at his watch and nodded. It was 6:03, so he could have time to go get balloons or something from the Walmart down the street. He went and got a few balloons that said 'Get Well Soon' or 'Feel Better' and brought them back with him.

The lady at the desk took them and said that she'd get them up to her room for him in a minute. Chad joined Nico and Tawni, who had woken up quite less mad then expected and they all went up to Sonny's room.

Sonny had woken up slightly by 6:20 or so, but was still too sleepy to really do anything but talk.

About an hour had passed since the others had come to visit Sonny, Grady and Zorah arriving after a few minutes. It was 7:43 when eccentric knocking was heard on the door, like someone desperate to get in immediately.

"Come in." Sonny said loudly as Nico reached over to open the door.

In the doorway was Melissa, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Sonny Sonny Sonny Sonny Sonny Sonny SONNY!" she shrieked.

"Hey Melissa!" Sonny said, welcoming her gently into her arms.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's so good to see you! How have you been?"

"I'm good. We were all really worried about you and I wanted to come yesterday when your mom called us, but Daddy was in a business meeting and they wouldn't let me in to tell him!"

"Well you're here now, right?"

"Yes! I'm SOOOOOOOO glad your okay!"

Sonny laughed at the girl's enthusiasm and they all returned to normal conversation.

A little later, another nurse came to give Sonny another pain killer and she gradually fell asleep, unable to carry on the conversation. The others slowly left after Sonny fell asleep and the doctor told them she would be able to come home the next afternoon.

Sonny's POV

I fell asleep after taking the pain pill and everyone must have left after that. I spent most of today sleeping, but now it's 3:14 in the morning and I'm WIDE awake! I guess this is what happens when you sleep all day.

My first thought when I woke up was what time is it? After I checked and that thought left my head, I thought about how hungry I was. Obviously my brain can only process one thing at a time right now. But I hadn't eaten real food for over a week now and only had this tube in my arm to transport artificial nutrients into my body, which doesn't really fill your stomach, trust me!

I decided that my first order of business in the morning when the doctor or nurse or whoever came in was to request a HUGE stack of pancakes or something. I just hope they'll let me eat real food; when Lucy's dad got surgery a few years ago, he wasn't aloud to eat anything but jello and this high fiber energy milkshake stuff for a week.

After I pushed that thought away, there came the thought, I need a shower! This started up a whole huge train of thoughts on how I would be able to take showers with my arm in a sling. I tried to avoid those and decided I would just take a bath as soon as I got home tomorrow.

I was practically bouncing up and down with energy and wished that I could still move around and stuff, but the doctor had specific instructions to not do so much as sit up before I got my arm into a proper cast and sling tomorrow. So I looked around the room and saw a TV hanging on the wall in front of my bed. I looked for a remote, which was hard to see in the dark, but saw one on the table beside my bed. I turned it on and flipped through channels on a low volume that only I could hear.

I was flipping quickly and almost missed this one channel (the Tween Weekly News Center) that was talking about…me? I flipped back to it and listened.

"Yes, folks, it's true. The Teen Actress Sonny Monroe has recently been reported to be out of her long comma and in much better shape than before." Said Brenda Powls, one of the announcers.

"Well, at So Random!, we've all been really worried and it's just such a relief for us to find that she's okay. It's been really tense and this whole thing has made us really realize how important Sonny is to all of our lives." It showed Tawni saying.

"Sonny's not just a cast member, or even a friend! Sonny's part of the So Random! family! We're all in it together and without Sonny, our family's just not complete." Grady said.

"If laughter is the best medicine, than we've got nothing to worry about. Sonny did laughter like no one I've ever met! She could always make you laugh and herself too." Said Nico.

"How do you say Condor studios has changed while Sonny has been gone?" Someone's voice asked, handing Chad a microphone.

"I-It's definitely more dreary…dull…It's definitely not as fun or happy there without Sonny. I mean, she is our Sonshine. She's the brightest part of our day and it's like it's always raining when she's gone." He said.

I smiled at everyone's concern as they continued to explain how I had taken a bullet in the arm and been knocked out for a week.

I continued flipping and ended up watching re-runs of the Suite Life on Deck or Wizards of Waverly Place. It always amazed me how much Selena Gomez was different from her character; she was actually much more sweet and caring. It was really funny to think how I had actually met her and become friends with her, even though Chad said it was ridiculous.

I laughed out loud and waited for the sun to come up to start the day.

**A/N: How'd ya like it? I definitely felt like it was a filler and tried to fit as much in as I could. I know I skipped around a lot, but I had to, considering Sonny was asleep most of the time. I tried to make the operation part as realistic as possible, so I based it off of when I got my tonsils removed a few years ago. For those of you who don't know, they **_**say**_** you can eat all the ice cream you want, but you don't because all you want is a little! I would be doing good to have one bowl a week and that was all I could eat because it hurt so badly! So if you ever have a choice on whether or not to get your tonsil out, choose **_**not**_**! I'd WAY rather have gotten strep throat frequently than that! Trust me! Oh wait, I'm babbling again! Sorry!**

**Anyway, if you liked it, review to give me a giant smile and make me update quicker; if you hated it/me for being a terrible updater, review and I will slap myself silly (oh wait, I'm already silly) and do my best to fix any problems; and if you think that pink bunnies will someday take over the world and dominate all humans, forcing us to be their eternal servants, then we're probably on the same page here and I have enough Twizzlers stocked in my igloo to share and keep us alive for the rest of our lives while we hide from their wrath! Wow, that was weird. REVIEW! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Water **

**A/N: Windmill! Told ya I'd come up with some new greetings! Lol:D! Aren't ya glad; the story's not over! This will probably be the fourth to last chapter though. Maybe third to last****. I really can't believe I'm near the end! :( This has definitely been the best and most successful story I've EVER written! I'm gonna be really sad to end it, but I promised myself I wouldn't begin another story until this one's done, and the ideas are really starting to pile up in my head, so it won't be the end of Channy as I write it. (yeah, that ended up way lamer when I typed it.) Okay, anyways, I'm sure you're all anxious, so here's Chapter 29! **

**Chapter 29**

Sonny's POV

A few hours passed before a nurse finally came in. She opened the door so slowly and quietly I wouldn't have known she was there if I hadn't been staring intently in that direction, awaiting the arrival of her or a doctor or someone!

"Good morning!" I said more cheerfully than I've ever said something that wasn't a bluff.

"Well good morning Miss Monroe! I assume by your mood there's no need to ask how your feeling." She replied, trying her best to match my cheerfulness.

"I'm great!"

"That's good. Can I get you anything? Would you like me to bring up something for breakfast?"

**YES! **My head yelled, but I stayed calm, composed, and collected with my response. "**YES!**" Okay, maybe not.

She laughed and asked, "Well what are you in the mood for? Our cafeteria may not have gourmet chefs, but we've got just about anything."

"Pancakes?" It came out as more of a question.

"Sure thing. Would you like any fruit on that? Strawberries, apples, bananas, peaches?"

"Strawberries please." I said.

"Okay, I'll have someone bring it right up."

"Thank you very much!" I exclaimed.

I had to admit, it all felt so weird. One day I'm practically oblivious of my long-kept secret of a deranged uncle set to destroy my existence; then it all comes crashing down on me with an air conditioning problem at work; next I'm near depression when faced with the problem my secret has set towards me; then I take a close brush with death and end up with a dislocated shoulder that hurts like crap; and finally, here I am, having as good as forgotten all of the former and acting as Sonny as ever while in the freaking HOSPITAL!

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at how ridiculous it all seemed.

My buzzing thoughts were interrupted by a quick knock on the door, merely to announce the presence of my visitor, and a metal cart being pushed in by a different nurse than before.

On top was a stack of three enormous pancakes; the size you get at IHOP. On top of them was a small circle of delicious looking strawberries, a small pool of maple syrup, and a sprinkle of powdered sugar.

My mouth was almost watering; I had forgotten how good food smelled, as the cart came alongside my bed.

"Sonny Monroe!" Said the nurse with a huge smile. "My kids love So Random! I was hoping to get a chance to meet you before you checked out!"

"Thank you." I said, as she lifted a tray that held the pancakes and folded down two legs on opposite side. She placed the tray so that it sat over my lap; just the right place so that I could take in the heavenly aroma.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Very good thank you."

"That's great. And your arm?"

"Better than yesterday." I admitted.

"Good. I'll make sure to tell doctor Beckwith and he can come up in about an hour to get you into a cast."

"Alright."

"Need anything else?" she asked."No thank you; I think I'm all set."

"Okay. If you need anything, you can just press the button above you head that says 'Call Nurse'," my eyes followed her gesture to a small red button, "And someone will talk to you over a speaker in the ceiling."

"Alright. Thank you very much!"

"Your very welcome." She replied, walking out the door.

I stabbed a strawberry with my fork and bit off half of it, closing my eyes and savoring the taste in my mouth. I carefully chewed and swallowed, not wanting to miss a bit of the sweet and slightly sour taste. But the slow motion eating didn't last long; I knew I was hungry, but after the first few bites, I realized just how hungry I was.

My fork sawed through the syrup saturated pancakes with ease as I dug into the feast.

About two pancakes later, I was stuffed! I felt ready to pop and was sure there would be no need for lunch, dinner, or any food ever again! But it was a contented fullness; I didn't mind, considering I hadn't eaten real food in over a week!

I pushed the tray to the foot of the bed, finally remembering to do something with one arm, and laid back in the bed, wondering if my legs would still work after so long without standing. I wasn't about to find out, though, considering the doctor had just come into the room.

"Good morning, Miss Monroe. The nurses told me you were feeling very good today." He said, not taking his eyes off the clipboard he was holding for a moment.

"Yes sir. I'm definitely ready to get up and move around again today." I said, less happily than with the nurses, considering his deep, booming voice and all its intimidation.

"Well we'll see how things work out with that. Before anything, we've got to get you into a good strong cast to make sure you don't hurt your arm any worse. My assistant should be bringing the cart for that up soon."

"Okay. How long will I be in the cast?"

"Probably from four to six weeks in the cast and a sling. After that you'll still have to wear a shoulder brace for two weeks."

"Yikes." I muttered under my breath.

Just then, the door was pushed opened and a woman pushing a large metal cart came in.

"Are we ready to get her into a cast?" she asked.

"Yes. Miss Monroe, this is Mrs. Tina. She'll be getting the cast on you." He explained.

"Okay." I said.

"I'll be in the room down the hall. Mrs. Tina, come and get from room 612 when you need me."

"Alright." Mrs. Tina said as he left. Then she turned to me. "Okay, I want you to very carefully slide your left arm out of your gown, but please try to not move it above the elbow."

I obeyed, sliding my arm through the back of the gown. She reached out and brushed the gown off of my shoulder, straightening my arm very gently so that it slanted down at an angle.

She picked up a roll of gauze from the cart and wrapped it tightly around the stitches on my shoulder.

"Okay, now lay down." She instructed while using a remote control to raise the bed to an upward angle.

She slid a cold metal tray underneath my shoulder and put wax paper over it. She put on some yellow rubber gloves and lifted another piece of wax paper from the cart with what looked like a floppy piece of slightly melted rubber and put it over my shoulder. It was very warm and fell onto my shoulder, taking its exact shape.

"Be very still for a few minutes. We need to wait for it to cool and harden before you move at all." She said.

I took a deep breath as she picked up what looked like a giant piece of scissors and began cutting the edges off of the rubbery thing so that it was only on the top half of my shoulder. Then she took these two thingies that looked like the buckle part of goggles. She pressed them on the top of the rubbery thing and smoothed it so that they stayed in place. Then she put a latch-like buckle on the bottom where it began to go onto my arm.

I stayed very still for about five minutes until she gently lifted the now hardened thingy off my shoulder.

"Okay, can you turn over very carefully, don't move your arm _at all_!, so that you're laying on your stomach." She said, stressing the 'at all' part.

It took a while, but I managed to turn myself over without moving my arm.

She repeated the process with another piece of rubbery stuff and told me, again, to be very still. She put the same goggle-buckley-things in the same place she had put the others and, after repeating all the steps she used for the front, took this saw-like thing and started drilling wholes and stuff into the front part.

When the part on my shoulder was hard, she took it off and started drilling it the way she had the first part.

"Okay, you can sit up now." She said, and I turned around and put my body in an up-right position as she put Velcro strips into the goggle-buckle-things. She left them very loose and put the whole thing over my shoulder.

She latched the bottom parts together, making them tighten around my arm and ribcage. She pulled the Velcro strips tight, making it tight around my entire shoulder. I officially was disabled to move the upper part of my arm.

"Woooow." I groaned.

Mrs. Tina let out a chuckle. "Comfy?" she asked.

"I guess?"

"Don't worry; it's supposed to fit snuggly. You'll get used to it." She reassured, but I was still a little scared to not have any control of the top of my arm for about two months!

"Okay…"

"I'm going to get Dr. Beckwith; he'll get you a sling and lay down the laws for you."

"It sounds scary when you say it like that."

"Don't worry, it's all gonna be fine." She said smiling.

I sighed and waited for her to come back. Dr. Beckwith entered first and held the door for Mrs. Tina to come in and push her cart out.

"Alright, how's the cast feel?" he asked

"Suffocating." I said jokingly.

He chuckled. "Okay, let's get a sling on that and you should be about good to go."

"Go, as in leave; go home; escape?"

"Yep. Your mom will be here to take you home in about thirty minutes."

"Whoohoo!"

He fixed the cast into a sling, which disabled movement of the rest of my arm, and told me all the rules.

"Now, you must leave the cast on 24-7. The sling can come off while you're asleep and in the shower, but the cast stays on until you get my clear. You can wear the cast under your shirt, but I'd suggest choosing a soft, movable outfit while you have it on. During the day, you shouldn't take it out of the sling, but if you do for just a second to stretch your elbow every now and then, it won't do any real harm, just don't move your shoulder.

"You're going to be visiting your doctor every Wednesday until you're fully recovered. As for your job, I don't want you going to work until at least next Wednesday, but I'll leave that up to your doctor. If you have any questions, contact us or your doctor and we can help you out. Try to avoid any physical activities with your left arm until you're recovered…um let's see…" he said, looking on his clipboard.

"Okay, we've written you a prescription for pain pills and you can pick those up on your way home; they'll have them at any pharmacy. I guess that's it. Your mom should be here in a minute, and then you're free. Oh! Also, I don't want you driving for awhile, but, again, I'll leave it up to your doctor. Any questions?" he finished.

"Nope."

"Okay. Well it was nice meeting you and I wish you good luck on your recovery." He said, reaching out to shake my good hand.

"Thank you." I said as he left the room.

Once he was gone, my mouth involuntarily turned into a big smile. My mind was only focused on one thought; _I'm free!_

**A/N: Done! How'd ya like it? Not much to say; sissy'd get suspicious if she saw me typing an A/N. So I hope you guys liked it and sorry it's been a while since I updated, but school isn't giving me many breaks. But I've decided to get up earlier, so I'm usually done by 1:00 now, so I might update more often.**

**Anyways, if you liked it, don't just think it, tell me! Because reviews make me smile a giant smile and be so happy I want to update immediately; if you hated it, stop reading! But still review so I can fix it for anyone else who was too afraid to tell me it was no good; and if it's raining or has been raining within the last week, listen really closely out your window for the rabid duck king who controls the rain and review to tell me where he is…I've been hunting that sucker down for years! Okay, peace, love, reviews! (Because reviews are happiness to me)! Bye **


	30. Chapter 30

**Water **

**A/N: Hello! (That's not hey guys!) I'm SOOO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I hate keeping you guys waiting! But I have an excuse this time! See, I am an official Twi-Hard! I don't know if you guys find that a good or bad thing, but I'm obsessed right now! I saw the first movie a few months ago and wanted to read the books, but never really got around to it. So I got the first book from my library the other day and fell in love! It was almost literally eat sleep and Twilight for me! I would wake up, eat breakfast, start school by 8:00, and I would be reading by 11:30. I'd stop for lunch and to walk my brother home from the bus stop, but I haven't watched TV or been on a computer or texted or used my phone for about two weeks! Yeah, I'm obsessed. Anyway, I finished the first one in about a week and I finished New Moon yesterday after only 3 days. So now I had to order Eclipse and my break from the books made me realize my neglect for my story.**

**Anyway, that's no excuse for not updating! I meant to update last week, but I didn't finsh the chapter in time before my psychotic Twilight obsession started. So, sorry for the delayed update and even sorrier for boring you all to death with my extended A/N. **** please forgive me? I hope the long chapter makes up for it. Here ya go! **

**Chapter 30**

Sonny's POV

My mom came in with Melissa and Adam following behind her…well, in Melissa's case more like bouncing, skipping, you get it.

"Hey sweetie," my mom said, "How's your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt much now." I said reassuringly.

"That's good. I brought you some clothes to change into." She said, holding out a little bundle.

"Thanks." I said, taking them from her.

"There's a bathroom to the left of your room." A nurse called, who was passing by in the hallway.

"Okay, thank you." I called.

"Sonny Sonny! Guess what!" Melissa, said, obviously having been waiting too long to take it before she told me.

"What is it?" I asked, standing up and stumbling at first. Mom grabbed my good arm to help steady me; I had obviously forgotten how to walk for a second.

"Melissa…" mumbled her dad, shooting her a quick glance.

"What?...oh! Never mind.." she said.

My face took on a suspicious expression while Melissa covered her laugh to hide her giggles. I rolled my eyes and decided to try to pry it from them later.

"Okay…I'm gonna go get dressed." I said, walking out of the room and to the bathroom.

I put on the outfit (a pair of plain skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt with sketchy art designs) and noticed that the jeans seemed looser than before. Well, it turns out that spending a week with no real food and just a tube in your arm that puts nutrients into your blood stream makes it hard to not end up skinnier. Also, putting a shirt on is much trickier with one arm.

I walked out of the stall and to a mirror, wishing I had shoes because the floor was very cold, and to a mirror. My hair looked terrible and there was the faint trace of smudged eye-liner underneath my eyes. It made me feel very self-conscious of how I must have looked to everyone else yesterday, but I had an excuse.

I splashed some water on my face and washed off the eyeliner and tried to comb my fingers through my hair to no prevail (well, not with the hair). I gave up and just left it a tangled mass, considering a shower would be the first on my to-do list when I got home.

I went out of the bathroom and found everyone waiting for me in the hallway.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked.

"Yep."

We went down the elevator and signed out at the desk up front. We walked out the door and I stepped out into the sweltering sun and onto the black pavement.

"Ouch!" I yelled, and jumped back inside.

"What is it?" my mother asked frantically.

"The pavement's hot and I don't have shoes."

Adam and my mom shared a quick glance (I hated how they could somehow communicate telepathically) and he bent down, gesturing for me to get on his back. He carried me piggy-back style to the car and I hopped in.

The drive home was longish, about 30 minutes, and we rode mostly in silence. We got to the apartment around 3:42 and I discovered there was, in fact, an elevator in our building. I hadn't known because I'd always involuntarily taken the stairs since we were only on the third floor.

My mom handed me the key from her purse and I unlocked the door, stepping in and flicking on the light switch.

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped back and made a little squeaking sound in shock. I gasped in surprise as I looked around to see Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zorah, Chad, Marshall, a few other people from the studio, and even Lucy!

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled.

Everyone started laughing and I couldn't do anything but smile.

General POV

There were streamers decorating the front room and sparkly confetti everywhere. There was also a big, hand decorated banner hanging in front of the kitchen door that said "WELCOME HOME SONNY" Everyone began taking turns hugging Sonny and/or welcoming her home.

"Oh, can't we just do a group hug?" Sonny exclaimed; holding her good arm out for everyone to hug her.

The afternoon went on with a bunch of laughter and light conversations. They had ordered a cake that said "Get Well Sonny" with a big smiley face underneath the words which they had around 3:30.

"Aw, it's already 5:00!" Grady sighed a little later.

"Darn it! I've gotta leave soon." A bunch of people complained.

"Sonny! Can we sign your arm?" Tawni asked hopefully.

"Sure!" Sonny called as her mom went to the kitchen to get a pack of colored Sharpies.

By the time 5:30 came around and everyone had to leave, Sonny's arm had a bunch of names and little pictures sketched on, decorating the whole thing.

"Oh Lucy, how did you get here?" Sonny asked as soon as she told everyone else goodbye.

"I took a plane of course! I wasn't going to let my best friend go to the hospital without having anything to say about it!"

They both laughed.

"Well, I better get back to the hotel; my mom's gonna get worried."

"Unacceptable! You can't stay at a hotel!" Sonny complained. "Mom, can Lucy stay here tonight? Please?"

"If you call her mom to make sure she doesn't mind." Her mom sighed.

"Yay!" The two girls cheered.

Lucy called her mom and asked if she could spend the night with Sonny waiting on the couch.

"She said yes, but I have to come back there first and get some stuff." Lucy said.

"Great! Where are you staying?"

"The Comfort Inn a few blocks over."

"You want me to give you a ride?" Sonny's mom asked.

"Sure."

"Sonny, we'll be right back. Will you be okay alone for a few?"

"Sure. I need a shower any way."

"Okay. Just don't slip."

"Okay."

And with that, her mom and Lucy went out the door.

Sonny took a quick shower and met Lucy back in her room a few minutes later.

"So you're really dating _the_ Chad Dylan freakin COOPER?" Lucy asked exuberantly when they were alone with a box of pizza.

"Well….yes!" Sonny cheered and the two took turns 'eek'ing for a minute.

"So what's he like? Is he always in Hollywood bad boy mode, or does he have another side? Cause I thought you said he was a jerk." Lucy asked.

"No, he's really sweet if you can get through to him."

"So it wasn't just a publicity stunt? Cause some of the stuff in those magazines are _all_ whacked out!"

"Do you want proof?" Sonny challenged.

"YES!"

"Okay…hmmm…how do I prove it?"

"Oh, you'll think of something. But we _can't _call him! That's too simple!"

"Yeah, you're right." Sonny said, popping a piece of pepperoni in her mouth.

They got onto Sonny's laptop a little later and opened one tab for youtube for background music, one for Google, just because, and two for facebook, trying to be able to both log on at once. Unfortunately, the computer wouldn't let them both log on at once, so they settled for Sonny's account first.

"Hey, see who's on." Lucy said, pointing to the "Chat (7)" box.

Sonny clicked it to see Tawni Hart, Grady Mitchell, Brian Peterson **(Just made him up; pretend he's from Wisconsin, him and the next two)**, Shelby Mathew, Sandy Antonio, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Zorah Lancaster.

"Oh! Open a chat with Chad! You can prove you're dating now!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I can't type well with one arm, Luc." Sonny complained.

"Here, just tell me what to say." Lucy said, sliding the laptop over.

"Ummmm, hi?" Sonny suggested.

"Oh yeah right! If your _really_ dating, than you'd say"

"Heeyy!" the girls chorused and laughed.

Lucy typed the exaggerated word and clicked enter.

They waited.

"lol, hey Sonshine;)" Chad replied.

"OMG! So u R dating!" Lucy typed before Sonny could stop her.

"?" was Chad's response.

"Sry, this is Lucy. I'm Sonny's arms 2nyt "

"ok" Chad responded. "yea, we r "

"Ask him what's up." Sonny said.

"sup? (from S)" Lucy wrote.

"Nm, u?"

"Same thing." Sonny said and then Lucy typed.

"hows ur arm?"

"ok. I dnt feel a thng in the cast." Lucy typed as Sonny instructed.

"ok, so Lucy? U really dnt believe we wer dating?" Chad asked.

"sry, nope. Hard ta keep facts straight with Tween Weekly"

"hold on" Chad typed.

The girls waited only a few seconds before Sonny's phone began mooing from the nightstand.

Sonny answered it.

"Hello?"

"Okay, this is easier." Chad's voice came from the other line.

"Hey! Let me put you on speakerphone." Sonny said and set the phone on the bed, pressing the speakerphone button. "Ok, Lucy, we are officially talking to Chad Dylan Cooper."

"EEEK!" Lucy squealed.

"Ouch." Chad said, holding the phone farther from his ear. "Okay, Lucy, don't freak out! Me and Sonny are just two regular teens who are dating…we just happen to be famous."

"Chad" Sonny protested but never bothered to finsh.

The three talked until midnight while playing around with their computers, searching random topics on Google, taking online quizzes and comparing their scores, and doing three-way calls to random radio stations and seeing how many recognized their voices.

Around 12:42, Sonny fell asleep on the edge of the bed.

"Uh-oh." Lucy said.

"What?" Chad asked.

"*sigh* I think we've bored Sonny to sleep."

"Darn." Chad chuckled. "You sure?"

"Yep. She's out like a Roman candle."

"That's a first. No one's ever fallen asleep talking to Chad-"

"Dylan Cooper. I know. Gosh, Sonny was right; you do address yourself in third person too much." Lucy interrupted.

"Hey! No one interrupts Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Ugh!"

Chad laughed.

"You _are_ annoying!" Lucy complained. "And now that Sonny's asleep, there's no one stopping me from hanging up on you!" she chuckled maniacally.

"You wouldn't!"

"Try me." She challenged.

"Fine, I'll be good." Chad complained.

Lucy laughed. "Naw, I'm just about as far gone as Sonny. I'm gonna hang up soon either way."

"How can you be tired! It's Friday!"

"Yeah, that makes a difference." Lucy said.

Sonny began mumbling in her sleep, not saying anything in particular.

"Shhhhh! We almost woke Sonny!" Lucy said.

"Good. HEY SONNY!" Chad yelled.

Sonny's head popped up very quickly. "What?" she asked in a sleepy voice. "I wasn't sleeping!" she quickly said.

Lucy and Chad started laughing as Sonny wrinkled her nose.

"Chad hahaha you're Hahaha such hehe a jerk! Bahahahaha!" Lucy said between giggles.

"It's not funny!" Sonny protested. "I wasn't sleeping!" she complained.

"Of course not." Chad said sarcastically.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "Thanks for agreeing, Chad." She said matching his sarcasm.

"But…he…ugh." Lucy said. "Grrr Sonny."

"Isn't she cute?" Chad said.

"Yeah, aren't I cute?" Sonny asked.

"You guys are hilarious." Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "It's amazing you didn't get together sooner."

"I can agree there." Chad said; the smile obvious by his voice.

"Aww! Thanks Chad!" Sonny said.

The three talked for most of the night until, one by one, they eventually fell asleep on the phone.

**A/N: So how'd you guys like it? I personally thought it was pretty good. Sorry it jumps around a lot. I can't believe how close to over this story is getting! **** Personally, I think that gives me a good reason to delay the updates. That way I can stretch it out longer. Anyway, you guys better get your reviews in, because I'm going to try to make one chapter at the end just to dedicate to all my reviewers. It'll just be a shout-out to all of you who have reviewed, so get em' in now! **

**So, if you liked it, like me, review so I can read your review and think, 'wow! These AMAZING readers like my story almost as much as I like Twilight! I know how I'd feel if I wasn't allowed to read the last few chapters****, so I'd better update!" and I **_**will**_** update! (Most likely); if you hated it/me for not updating, let's just get it over with and bring on the flames :'(; and if you like scented markers and have ever spent class time just sniffing their glorious smell but then a teacher got you in trouble because they didn't know it was scented and thought you were trying to get high, that's happened to me too (though I couldn't really prove it didn't get me high because I was already hyper from some jolly ranchers I had earlier) and then I'll PM you so we can discuss how darn frustrating that was! Okay, love you guys; review! Bye! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Water **

**A/N: omg, OMG! OH EMM GEE! I'm so so so so sorry! (I'd put more o's on so if I could)! I suck! I suck! I suck! I SUCK! I'm such a terrible terrible TE-RRI-BLE person! My story is not worth all of you understanding, compassionate, AMAZING readers and neither am I! I am unworthy of you reading this! :'(! I should have updated WEEKS ago! Not just days or even **_**a**_** week, but weeks! As in plural! As in I'm a terrible person who sucks and doesn't deserve you and is SOOOOOOOOO sorry! **

**I have no **_**good**_** excuse for not updating, but I still feel obligated to give you my tiny, humble, poor excuse for an excuse! I've just been so caught up in my reading and my music and…well…my personal life JUNK! I'm sorry and I'm terrible and all of you are amazing and I would do shout-outs right now just to thank everyone, but if I started, I'd have to do everyone who's made me smile with a review, but that would take too long and I'm saving it for my last chapter! **

**But on the bright side, I've officially finished Cross My Heart and Hope to Spy (the Ally Carter book I ordered 2 AND A HALF FREAKING MONTHS AGO!), and with that, the Gallagher Academy book series so far (I hope there's more). I am also about three days away from finishing Breaking Dawn (and the Twilight series with that) even though I just got it yesterday ;). So I should have no excuse to wrap this story up soon! **** See, it's good because you guys will finally get to see the ending, but bad because it'll be over, but good again because then I can start another story! Wow, this A/N has lasted for two pages now, and you guys have been waiting long enough! So here's the long awaited chapter! Oh, btw, this will be the last official chapter :'( , but I will do one more just to personally thank every reviewer! Hope you enjoy; it'll be mostly in epilogue form. Happy Friday!**

**Chapter 31**

Sonny's POV

_About one week later:_

I had been bored out of my mind for the past week! The only thing that kept me from melting was the visitors every evening after everyone got off work.

Now, it was finally Monday; the day I was allowed to leave the house without my mom's constant escort. I wasn't supposed to go back to work yet, but that wouldn't prevent me from visiting the studio.

Chad had heard about my loophole plan and was waiting outside in the parking lot when I walked out.

"I heard someone was going to be sneaking off to the studio and thought she'd want a ride." He had said smirking.

I groaned playfully. "Man, I got caught!"

"Yup." He said, popping the p.

"I was really counting on driving somewhere on my own; guess that'll have to wait."

Chad rolled his eyes and ignored me, opening the passenger door.

When we got to the studio, everyone practically screamed when they saw me walk in. It took at least a half hour to get through the line of people waiting for hugs or the opportunity to sign my cats, but I had no hurry.

The day went by all too fast and so did the next few, giving me only a few opportunities to get out of the house. But it was still nice, having my friends and family and boyfriend there to support me through it all.

_One month later_

I had the sling off and would be getting my cast removed in three days. The big news of right now was that my mom and Adam were officially engaged and me and Melissa had officially become wedding planners.

We worked together to make everything perfect; ordering flowers two months early; inviting every family member and friend we could think of; finding the absolute perfect dresses and tuxedos for everyone (especially the bride and groom); and, our personal favorite, helping the happy couple find us the perfect house we could all move into.

In the end, the wedding was beautiful and absolutely perfect and the house was big and beautiful; two miles closer to the studio than our apartment and within walking distance of Chad's house. We had rooms right next to each other and it took hardly any time for Melissa and I to feel like true sisters.

_One year later_

I was officially going to college. It was the scariest day of my life! The day that I put all of the boxes that had once held my room into my-new to me, but still pre-owned-car. The way my mom's face looked so tortured as she tried to smile, but just couldn't force away the tears welling up in her eyes.

I would be attending the Theatre of Arts-a college for Contemporary Actors/Actresses-and it was only about an hour and a half drive away from here, but I was still moving into one of the dorm rooms there and wouldn't see them except for every other weekend for the next semester.

Chad, Tawni and Nico were going there too this year, but Grady had gone to a different college a few hours away.

Most of the students had already arrived to have a few extra days to memorize the campus, but I had wanted to stay home as long as I could, but still given myself a day, tomorrow, to unpack and such.

I glanced down at my watch, announcing that it was already 6:15 and if I didn't leave now, I'd be sleeping on the floor.

I forced a weak smile that imitated my mom's, but knew that neither of us felt happy.

"Bye…I guess." I said, turning my eyes so they wouldn't spill over.

"Sonny, I just want you to know that I'm proud of. You've always been so responsible and made the right choices and I know you're ready. You're ready to take on this world, and you'll do great. You're going to be fine on your own…I just hope I'll be fine without you." She said, and I looked up to see the tears falling down her face, which sparked the tears in mine.

"Mom, you'll be fine! You've done a great job with me and I wouldn't be who I am if it weren't for you! I know I'm ready to leave, just promise me you know I'm not letting go of you!" I sobbed against her shoulder and hoped I didn't crush her with my crazy hug.

"Oh, sweetheart, it's okay. It's okay Sonny. You'll do great and I _do_ know you're not letting go! Don't cry, shh sh, don't cry." She comforted, but it was hard for either of us to stop crying.

So we did cry against each other, eventually joined by Melissa grabbing me around my waist and Adam wrapping us all up in the final piece to our hug. The final goodbye of my childhood.

"Bye; I'll miss you guys." I called out my car window, still struggling to stop the tears.

I drove off, watching the waving hands out my rearview mirror as I drove, sticking my hand out as high as I could and waving back. As Melissa's hand began to fade, the last one to disappear because she was on Adam's shoulders, I honked the car's horn twice swiftly and called "Bye" as loud and long as I could.

Getting on the highway, the tears started back and twice I'd almost had to pull over because of my blurring vision. But the tears came with a sad smile this time. Bitter sweet. Those were the only words I could think.

I got to the college and found my room, only bothering to carry up the two boxes marked **'First to be unpacked'** and set them beside the empty bed frame in the far corner. It was stuffy so I opened the only window and stuck my head out into the breezy August night, surprised that I could see my car in the parking lot six floors below me.

I pressed the lock button on my keys and heard the beep that reassured that it was both locked and my car. I sighed and opened the top box, pulling out a sleeping bag and pillow and setting them on the dusty mattress.

I wasn't hungry or in the mood to face the public like this, so I curled up on the bed and cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, my cell phone announced it was 8:00. I knew I had a lot of unpacking to do today, so I forced my eyes open all the way and opened the second box. I took out some cut-off jeans, a plain black T-shirt, and my bag of bathroom necessities.

I scurried quickly down the cool hallway to the girl's bathroom, hoping no one would see me in this early morning, less than presentable stage. There was a bathroom in my dorm room, but it didn't have any soap or shampoo in the shower yet.

I took a quick warm shower and, metaphorically, washed away the stress. I felt better when I got out and went to put my things back in my room and get my phone. I got a blueberry muffin from the cafeteria and still didn't see anyone familiar, so I went out to my car to begin bringing my boxes up.

I was making my third trip up from the car, just in the process of balancing three boxes on my knee while I tired to close the trunk, but the tower was unstable and would have fallen if it weren't for the quick hands that caught the two off the top before the bottom one could follow.

I traced the hands that caught them up the arms until my eyes met the sparkly blue ones I had knowingly fallen in love with over a year ago.

"Need some help?" Chad offered, smiling his genuine smile that I loved so much.

I realized I had been holding my breath and caught it before my lungs had time to react. "Yes please." I asked sheepishly.

His smirk grew as he took the last box off my knee and I opened the trunk for the final two in the car. This time I closed it without any almost casualties.

"So when'd you get here? You were supposed to call me when you did." He said as we began climbing the stairs.

"It was late and I didn't want to wake you…plus I probably wasn't the most pleasant person to talk with last night." I said sighing.

"I understand." He assured me.

"So where's your room?" I asked as we began the third flight of stair. This was going to get old _really_ quickly.

"Just one building over; room 612. I'll show you later." He said.

"Cool; at least it's not across campus. Have you seen Tawni or Nico here yet?" I asked.

"I talked to Nico in the cafeteria yesterday and he said Tawni was with some new friends."

"It figures she'd be the one replacing us before the first day of class." I said sarcastically and Chad chuckled.

At this point we were on floor six, so I used my foot to stretch out and pushed the door open, catching it on my back to hold it open. Chad slid through and I told him to go left. He did and I caught up in time to beat him to my room. I pushed the door open with my side and kicked the wedge that had held it open off to the corner somewhere.

We set our boxes down on the right side wall and both sighed.

"This is really it, huh?" I asked, dazed.

"Yeah." Chad replied in the same distant voice.

"I can't believe how fast everything went."

"I know…Sonny?"

"Yes?" I asked and we both turned to face each other.

"I just wanted to say…no matter how all of this goes…college and everything…I just wanted you to know that..I'll always love you." He said, and I melted into his eyes.

"I love you too…no matter what." I said, and realized we were both slowly and steadily leaning into each other.

The kiss started slow and sweet, we wrapped ourselves together slowly. Then it began getting more passionate as we went. Eventually we were in full-fledged make-out-mode and neither of us held back. Not this time…never again.

_Two more years later_

College went by fast and easily, like we had all been ready for it for some time now. It was our graduation party and everyone was enjoying themselves. Chad had moved back into his mansion and was having the party there and it was just about sunset.

I slow song began playing and, as we had so many times before, Chad and I slowed ourselves to a sweet rocking. Our bodies were pressed together and the song was half over when Chad whispered into my ear,

"Will you come with me?"

"Always." I whispered back and we danced inconspicuously out of the room.

We were on the balcony of his second floor now, the sun disappearing right before our eyes. We were still in each others' arms as Chad's lips moved slowly against my neck.

He moved from my neck to my jaw, finally meeting my lips. When we pulled away, always too soon, his eyes were full of nothing but love.

"I love you Sonny." He said, almost reading my thoughts.

"I love you too had." I said, suspicious by his sudden nervousness.

"Well…" he began, backing up a few steps, "Alison Sonny Monroe?" he asked, kneeling down on one knee and reaching into his back pocket, "Will you be mine…forever?" he asked, never leaving my gaze.

I could have looked down at the black box he had flipped open; I could have thrown my arms around him and screamed yes; I could have even run away crying, but I stared into his eyes and crouching down to his level.

"I already am…You didn't have to even ask." I said, the happy tears spilling over as I smashed my lips against his.

We stood up without our lips parting as he brushed the tears away, but more came too quickly for my face to dry. He pried my left hand from around his neck and slid the cool ring into place, but I didn't open my eyes or break the moment. My arm found its way back around his neck and he cupped my face in his hands.

The happy tears didn't stop…the kiss went on for several minutes…the love would stay forever.

We walked back into the party a few minutes later, my hand in his, the ring on my finger, and a permanent smile etched on my face.

_Three months later_

The wedding day.

I was nervous as hell and would have been sweating buckets if it hadn't been for the miracle deodorant Tawni had gotten me. She was my bride's maid and had thought of EVERYTHING! When she finished my hair and make-up, I looked and the mirror and was shocked to see what she could do with plain ole me and a curling iron. My dress was stunning and I had Melissa, the 11-year-old fashion expert, to thank for that.

I kept my eyes on the ground as I walked down the isle, determined not to cry at the site of everyone and to refrain from tripping in my super-high healed shoes. When I reached the end, I looked up into the blue eyes that had made me so happy for so long.

That did it. The tears began running down my cheeks and I thanked the heavens I had suggested water-proof make-up.

We said our vows and then it was the final moment of triumph.

"I do."

And that's all it took. We were officially together forever. Our lips met and we shared a kiss unlike so many before it. We both knew why; this one was permanent.

_Seven years later_

I was pouring my morning coffee in the kitchen. It was a beautiful day, just changing spring into summer. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, sipping lightly from the mug in my hands.

"Morning Sonshine." Chad said, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Good morning." I said, turning my head to smile at him.

His lips found my neck as we swayed slowly back and forth.

"Can we go to the beach today?" A small voice asked from behind us.

Chad spun so that we were facing the source of the voice and his arm was still around my waist.

"Cuz Daddy pwomised he'd teats me how to swim when it was warm enuf." Said the little boy in his dinosaur pajamas; holding his stuffed snake behind him.

"Sure, Timmy; we could go after breakfast. How's that sound Daddy?" I said, facing Chad and smiling.

"It's always nice to learn young." He shrugged, smirking at me.

"Yay! I'll go get dwessed!" Timmy announced and ran out of the room.

Chad smiled, pulling me against him and our lips found each others.

"Nice to learn young." I repeated, and found his lips again.

**A/N: AWWWWWW! It's over! :'( I'm seriously crying right now! I just finished my first ever SWAC multi-chapter! Of course, there's still my final chapter of recognition, which I will upload as soon as I get it put together. No one has to read it; I just wanted to put it out there so you could all know who reviewed and how special you all are to me! I love you guys and this has been the most enjoyable story to ever write, trust me! But now it's over and I can make another!**

**Just so you all know, my head has a delicate balance of one/two-shots and multi-chapters for SWAC, so I'm going to take turns writing each! In case anyone is wondering, my next story will be a funny two or maybe three shot called "She must be Emo" which isn't anything like the song. It's gonna be funny, and if you do bother reading the next chapter, I'll put a description of the story at the end. But don't worry, it's not a depressing story and I'd really appreciate everyone reading it when I post it.**

**After that, I'm going to make a multi-chapter called Condor Studios Carnival, which I started a few months ago, but didn't really get past a few chapters and I plan to type the whole thing before I post any chapters so I never leave you guys hanging again. I'll put the description for it at the end of "She must be Emo" if you guys read that, which **_**will**_** be funny.**

**Anyway, it's been my pleasure writing this for you and I hope you will ALL take the time to review, because, considering I don't have funny coming out my ear, this will probably be the last story I do my funny review persuasive thingies at the end **_**and**_** because you've actually bothered to read this far.**

**So if you liked it, review or I WILL CRUSH YOU!; if you hated it, review and I WILL CRUSH YOU! (Just kidding; but I would be so sad I would actually eat white beans for supper tonight, which I've hated all my life); (Oh no! That's not supposed to be a frowny winky dude…thing!) and if you think that the words pigeons, kibble, and gazebo are really weird and are fun to say, then what's stopping you? Yell them out to the wind! Scream them into the sky! Review them to my story! Anything! (preferably the last one ;) ) lol! Two smiles! That makes up for the frown! And, personally, I think gazebo sounds like it should be a kind of donkey. So review!**

**Bye! **


	32. Author's Note:Goodbye:'

**Water**

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! I feel like such a terrible person! I've waited so long to update and, I am ashamed to admit, this isn't even what you were hoping for. The story is over, as you know, and I told you I'd do one last chapter to individually thank all who reviewed, but this still isn't it. :'( I promise, I really have tried to write down all of my reviewers (I did a little every time I got on my computer and wasn't doing school) but I'm still only about half-way done. I'm already done with my next story (She Must Be Emo) and have a strong start on my next multi-chap (Condor Studios Carnival). **

**So, with great shame, I present to you my humble little author's not chapter in hopes that you will forgive me if I post my next story A.S.A.P! Literally; I'm posting it as soon as I finish posting this!**

**Anyway, as I promised, here are the descriptions to my next two stories:**

**She Must be Emo: After Sonny is away from the studio for a day, Chad gets suspicious, especially when she seems different upon her return. As he begins his investigation, all clues point to one thing; Alison Sonny Monroe is emo! (Written in Chad's POV.) **

**Condor Studios Carnival: When a Condor studio builds an amusement park in Florida, three lucky casts win a special trip there! But as our favorite frinemies get paired with the always reliable buddy system, tensions arise. Will there be sparks? Will there be Channy? And will Chad ever get Sonny on a roller coaster?**

**Okay, other than those stories, here's a basic line-up for my stories after them. I'm hoping to do whatever I can in this author's not to make it up to you.**

**After Condor Studios Carnival is going to be one called Cali Girls Gone Wild and after that will be one called Nine Months. Here are their descriptions:**

**Cali Girls Gone Wild: Every year, one girl hosts a secret slumber party for all the girls in Hollywood (18+) where they all get together and go CRAZY! Now that Sonny and Tawni are old enough, they are welcomed into the group with open arms. One problem though; the only thing worse than Hollywood girls…Hollywood **_**boys**_**! What happens when they find out and decide to spy on them?**

**Nine Months: Five years in the future, Sonny and Chad are married and are on a "quest" for the perfect baby they've both always wanted. Follow the ups and downs of their life-changing journey and the nine month struggle to get there. (Description may change; I'm probably doing at least one chapter for each month of pregnancy and a few before and after.)**

**So, I hope those description months ahead of time will help you forgive me; they are just rough drafts though. Also, after those, I have ideas in my head for some Suit Life On Deck (SLOD) stories. I'll give you those descriptions after Nine Months, though, if anyone is interested in the Suit Life series.**

**Again, thank you to all of my valiant, amazing, incredibly sweet reviewers and I only wish I could thank you individually. I love you all (I swear, I'm not gay!) and am officially passing out cyber hugs and cookies to everyone! Also, if you have a story you would like me to read, ever need help writing one, or would just like to become online friends, please don't hesitate to PM me. I've gotten several reviews asking if I'd like to PM you guys, and of course I would! Just, by the time I get done reading all my reviews (because you guys are just that awesome!) I've forgotten who asked me and don't have time to re-read them all. **

**I'm always happy to read a good one-shot or multi-chapter or talk to a good writer, so I would do my best to reply and/or read all of your requests. Just wanted to clear that up for all of my reviewers who've reviewed asking to be friends and I haven't responded. Sorry about that and the delayed update that wasn't even what I promised you. **

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Every one makes me smile and I only wish I could do you all more justice with my updates. Okay, I look hope you will all give my next story(ies) a try. Goodbye! :')**


End file.
